JAR(E)RAPUA
Sure, this is an auxlang. But auxlangs are a subset of conlangs. Bear with me, it's pretty good. RERTATI SURUE PERA HUAKSRANK. PURHUKANRANG SUJUE NETA PURHUAKSRANK. TATI FUNUE RAMEA RUTUE RUR RERO. retro-indicatee verifiedly equates-to "auxlang". "conlang"s exceptedly includes "auxlang"s. indicate enjoyedly improvedness causedly endure retroflexer. JARRAPUA (endnote 1) is an artificial language designed to function as an international auxiliary language. For an English speaker, the pronunciation of the word “JARRAPUA” is approximated by the spelling “chah-rahp-wah”. JARRAPUA is always written using upper case Roman letters(2). It uses three vowels (A, E, and U) and ten consonants (F,H, J,K,M,N,P,R,S, and T)(3). H is only used for a limited and specialized purpose. All vocabulary is derived from 242 root verbs(4), each of which is denoted by one of the 242 Consonant-Vowel-Consonant (CVC)(5) syllables possible using just those nine consonants and three vowels. Most of the root verbs come in pairs which use the same letters in reverse order from each other and which have meanings that evoke each other, so the second 121 roots is easier to learn than the first 121(6). Further, of most of the root pairs at least one resembles an English word that should help with memorization(7). In most cases both members of a pair are evocative to English speakers. For example REF= cool and FER=warm. The grammar of JARRAPUA is characterized by a simple but flexible system of clauses that can be used to simulate almost any meaning carried by grammatical structures found in other languages(8). Roots are inflected in a regular pattern using nine different vowel and diphthong suffixes, and the set of 2178 inflected roots can be used to synthesize compound words. In most cases, common vocabulary can be synthesized using no more than two or three roots(9). JARRAPUA was designed expressly to be as easy as possible to learn, by as many people as possible, without sacrificing the ability to translate almost any verbal expression in any language. Pronunciation JARRAPUA uses only thirteen letters, always written using upper case Roman letters pronounced as follows. J= any sibilant affricate example: ch in chip S= any sibilant fricative example: s in mustard F= any nonsibilant fricative example: f in refund M= any labial nasal example: m in laminate N= any coronal or dorsal nasal example: n in lunar R= any trill, flap, or coronal approximant example: r in parity P= any bilabial or labiodental stop example: p in lupus T= any coronal stop example: t in ratify K= any dorsal stop example: k in liking H= any laryngeal example: h in hat A= any open vowel example: a in father U= any back close vowel example: u in rule E= any front close vowel example: 1st e in athlete Note: I think my examples work in all variants of English pronunciation. Root Vocabulary The entire vocabulary of JARRAPUA is derived from 242 root words, all of them verbs, plus 9 inflecting suffixes. There are 242 possible combinations of the 9 consonants and 3 vowels into three letter sets of the Consonant-Vowel-Consonant format. All of these are root verbs in JARRAPUA, and all the root verbs are on this list. The sets of possible CVC syllables is identical to the set of JARRAPUA root verbs. These roots come in pairs of “complements” which are palindromes of each other, spelled exactly backwards, and which often also have more or less opposite or related meanings in some sense(10). These are the 242 roots: FAF yellow FAJ collect, form into a group JAF distribute, spread around FAK explain, recount, tell about KAF depict, illustrate FAM engender, parent, give birth to MAF fraternize, be brotherly or sisterly to FAN seek, desire NAF avoid, dread FAP vaporize, boil, evaporate, sublime PAF precipitate FAR extend, make long RAF abbreviate, make short FAS risk, endanger, expose to chance SAF secure, make safe, lock FAT thicken TAF narrow FEF simplify FEJ vegetate JEF animate FEK correspond, match KEF alternate, switch FEM surround, envelop, wrap MEF pierce, penetrate FEN trade, exchange, switch, sell NEF cheat, bilk, trade unevenly FEP weaken, enfeeble PEF enable, make possible FER warm REF cool FES bristle; numerously protrude SEF succeed FET vitalize, invigorate TEF exhaust, use up, drain FUJ open JUF close, crowd, seal, or enclose FUK branch, produce branches KUF unify, make one, one FUM signal, signify, mean MUF sneak, be sneaky with or about FUN enjoy, appreciate, get pleasure from NUF suffer, dislike, be pained by FUP rival, compete with PUF ease, remove challenges FUR consume, eat, feed on, use for fuel RUF excrete, expel as unused byproduct FUS protrude, stick out SUF depress, push down into, dimple FUT expect, anticipate, predict TUF record JAJ septuplicate, seven JAK charge, electrify KAJ conduct JAM prevent MAJ permit, authorize, give permission JAN parallel NAJ cross, intersect JAP lack PAJ have, possess JAR share, hold or use in common RAJ claim, own JAS regret SAJ vow, swear, promise JAT free, liberate TAJ control JEJ flank, come to or be at the side of JEK slide, cause to slip KEJ stick, adhere to JEM disassemble, take apart MEJ assemble, construct an orderly whole JEN illluminate, throw light on NEJ shade, darken, blacken JEP save, economize PEJ provide, equip with, supply JER clear, make transparent REJ block, stop up JES trivialize, deem insignificant SEJ glorify, extol, deem important JET emulate, copy from, imitate, iterate TEJ study, research, learn JUJ decide JUK harden KUJ soften JUM sort, catagorize, assign to a type MUJ mix JUN package, unitize NUJ sample JUP pull, attract PUJ push, force away JUR bluen, make blue RUJ redden, make red JUS standardize SUJ except, exempt, treat special JUT proceed, advance, cause to go forward TUJ retreat, cause to go back KAK prepare KAM diminish MAK enlarge KAN shape, give form NAK substantiate, give substance KAP command, demand, rule, order, direct PAK comply, obey, cooperate KAR transport, move RAK place, set at a location KAS house, put up, shelter SAK visit, arrive, meet KAT scatter, break up, unbind TAK contact, touch KEK octuplicate, eight KEM discover, find MEK devise, engineer, design KEN believe NEK wonder KEP refuse, turn down PEK choose, pick, select, prefer KER bend, curve, cause to turn in shape REK straighten KES lead, precede in time or sequence SEK follow, succeed in time or sequence KET sinistrate, put left TEK dextrate, put right KUK contemplate, think about KUM compound, chemically combine, burn MUK isolate, refine to elements KUN accompany NUK split, rift a grouping KUP contain, hold, retain, keep PUK emit, pour, secrete, extrude, leak, ooze KUR attack, assault, war on RUK defend KUS tighten SUK depressurize KUT detach, cut apart TUK attach, join, connect MAM assist, help, aid MAN grasp, hold onto NAM propel, throw MAP plan, schedule, scheme, organize PAM do, execute, act, make occur MAR degrade, damage, make worse RAM improve, make better MAS accumulate, amass, acrue, pile up, SAM extract, harvest MAT gestate, mother TAM seed, father MEM petrify, make stony and inorganic MEN intend, mean, hope for NEM oppose, struggle against MEP limber, make flexible PEM stiffen, make rigid MER amuse, be funny and entertaining REM somber, make serious or sad MES center, make medial SEM maximize, make extreme MET measure TEM alter, change MUM milluplicate, thousand MUN identify, recognize NUM label, name MUP offer PUM request MUR emote, feel emotionally, care RUM calculate MUS work, labor SUM sleep, put to sleep MUT use, utilize TUM waste NAN invert, un, dis, counter NAP roughen, make bumpy and irregular PAN flatten NAR lower, make lower, cause to go down RAN raise, make higher, cause to go up NAS pollute, make dirty SAN purify, clean NAT originate, start, source TAN target, aim at NEN nontuplicate, nine NEP harm, injure PEN benefit, be good for NER approach, get closer to REN recede, move away from NES renew, make new SEN age, make old NET include, put or take in TEN exit NUN eliminate, make zero NUP love, like, have affection for PUN hate, dislike, be angry at NUR decelerate, slow down RUN accelerate NUS stabilize SUN shake, vibrate, make sound NUT get, gain, acquire TUN give, donate, contribute PAP populate, people PAR understand, comprehend, hear, listen RAP say, speak, utter, talk PAS continue, actively maintain SAP terminate, stop, end PAT fill, occupy, load TAP surface, coat PEP activate, cause to operate PER equal, equate to, be the same as REP replace, substitute for, proxy, represent PES tread, step, walk SEP flow, run, proceed continuously PET solidify, freeze TEP melt, liquidify PUP tilt PUR multiply, proliferate, pluralize RUP divide, segment, apportion PUS add SUP remove, subtract PUT beautify, decorate, adorn TUP ruin, make unpleasant and ugly RAR triplicate, three RAS distinguish, make identifiable, unique SAR duplicate, replicate, copy, two RAT artifice, make, manufacture, produce TAR destroy RER retroflex, self reference RES sharpen, make angular SER round, make circular RET ride, be supported by or on top of TER support RUR endure, experience, face RUS correct, fix error, make accurate SUR verify, confirm, declare true, agree RUT cause, stimulate TUR respond, react to, result from SAS attempt, try, test feasability SAT sour, make acidic TAS sweeten SES sextuplicate, six SET exceed, stay more than, beyond, over TES subcede, stay less than, before, or under SUS sense, detect, observe SUT cover, clothe TUS display, show TAT specify, indicate, be exact TET quadruplicate, four TUT complete, finish, make total NANs All of the roots can be prefixed with the syllable NAN, and the set of words so prefixed constitutes a new set of words that are more exact opposites of the roots the NAN syllables prefix. This is the list of those. NANFAF purplen NANFAJ disband, individuate NANFAK sequester, keep secret NANFAM bechild, descend from NANFAN unseek, have no interest in NANFAP condensate, frost NANFAR elast, resist stretching NANFAS ensure, eliminate chance elements NANFAT thin NANFEF complicate NANFEJ devegetate NANFEK contrast, not match, not correspond NANFEM disgorge, unsurround, unwrap NANFEN treasure, withhold from trade NANFEP empower, strengthen NANFER chill, allow to grow cold NANFES scrape, shave NANFET sicken, ennervate NANFUJ seal, batten, fasten closed NANFUK linearize, keep linear NANFUM mum, say nothing, have no meaning NANFUN spurn, be unwilling or unable to enjoy NANFUP ally, cooperate with NANFUR feed, supply for consumption NANFUS withdraw, pull back a protrusion NANFUT startle, surprise NANJAF gather, take up NANJAJ septurcate, sevenths NANJAK ground NANJAM allow, fail to prevent NANJAN slant, angle obliquely NANJAP disrequire, accept doing without NANJAR exclusivize, keep private NANJAS celebrate NANJAT capture, catch, ensnare, imprison, arrest NANJEF kill NANJEJ disflank, not be to the side of NANJEK rub, frict NANJEM bind, keep whole NANJEN eclipse, cast a shadow on NANJEP squander NANJER opaque, make opaque NANJES flatter NANJET innovate, be original NANJUF unseal, fasten open, expose long term NANJUJ consider, be indecisive NANJUK mellow, make resistant to hardening NANJUM jumble, leave uncategorized NANJUN unpack NANJUP tense, pull on without moving NANJUR orangen, unbluen, make more orange NANJUS vary, destandardize NANJUT stall, halt, not advance NANKAF describe NANKAJ insulate NANKAK neglect, leave unprepared NANKAM bloat, prevent dimunition NANKAN distort, disrupt NANKAP abdicate, make no demands NANKAR abandon, leave, not transport NANKAS expose, evict, turn out NANKAT jam, condense together, thicken in density NANKEF skip NANKEJ lubricate, slipper, make slippery NANKEK octurcate, eighths NANKEM misplace, lose NANKEN doubt NANKEP accept NANKER reinforce, rigidify to prevent bending NANKES initialize, make unpreceded, thus first NANKET dissinistrate, keep right NANKUF disunite NANKUJ temper, make resistant to softening NANKUK reflex, react thoughtlessly NANKUM decay, chemically break down NANKUN separate, make independent NANKUP discard, lose, fail to retain NANKUR truce, make peace NANKUS loosen NANKUT dangle, weakly adhere NANMAF repudiate, dissociate familiality NANMAJ prohibit NANMAK stunt, prevent enlargement NANMAM hinder, interfere with NANMAN fumble NANMAP improvise, wing it NANMAR protect, shield NANMAS decumulate, decrue, dig away NANMAT abort, prevent gestation NANMEF depierce, pull out of NANMEJ disarrange, disrupt a unity NANMEK analyze, reverse engineer NANMEM polymerize, make into organic polymers NANMEN bumble, do something accidently NANMEP cure, cause to resist limbering NANMER bore, create ennui NANMES peripheralize NANMET estimate, approximate NANMUF galumph, be brazen NANMUJ segregate NANMUK fuse NANMUM millifurcate, thousandth NANMUN misidentify, conflate, confound, confuse NANMUP reserve, withhold NANMUR apathize, not care about NANMUS rest, laze NANMUT disutilize, let lay fallow, lay off NANNAF trust, have no fear of NANNAJ diverge NANNAK imagine, dis-substantiate NANNAM grab, physically get hold of, catch a projectile NANNAN exist, be--independent of any specific quality NANNAP smooth NANNAR stand, make vertical NANNAS filter, keep clean NANNAT emigrate, leave origin NANNEF bargain, deal honestly NANNEJ lighten, tint, whiten NANNEK know NANNEM concur, agree with NANNEN nonturcate, ninths NANNEP gentle, avoid doing harm NANNER distance, stay away from NANNES mature, ripen, make less new NANNET exclude, put or keep out NANNUF tough, endure stoically or numbly NANNUJ prejudge, not sample NANNUK join, add to a grouping NANNUM mislabel NANNUN create, make from nothing NANNUP shun, be cold and aloof to NANNUR moment, not decelerate, keep momentum NANNUS destabilize NANNUT forfeit, miss out on, leave on the table NANPAF dissolve, suspend in solution, soak up NANPAJ require, need NANPAK disobey, rebel NANPAM pause, hesitate, suspend action NANPAN inflate, unfold, fill out NANPAP depopulate, evacuate NANPAR disunderstand, misunderstand, be baffled NANPAS discontinue, attrit, wind down NANPAT empty, unload, hollow out NANPEF disable, make impossible NANPEJ skimp, deny supplies NANPEK reject, pass over NANPEM tan, cause to resist stiffening NANPEN burden, be useless to NANPEP deactivate NANPER unmatch NANPES leap, bound, jump over NANPET antifreeze, keep liquid NANPUF challenge, give difficulties NANPUJ press, push on without moving NANPUK plug, stopper, bottle up, dam NANPUM protest, complain NANPUN tolerate, be patient NANPUP level, straighten out NANPUR rarify, thin in density NANPUS sum, stop adding NANPUT starken, leave plain and unadorned NANRAF spring, resist compression NANRAJ divest, disown, quit claim, give up NANRAK displace, misplace, NANRAM finish, be satisfied with, accept as adequate NANRAN lay, make horizontal, recline NANRAP mute, be silent, reserve comment NANRAR trifurcate NANRAS disguise, camouflage, make indistinguishable NANRAT wilden, allow to be natural NANREF thaw, allow to warm up NANREJ unblock NANREK flex, hold bent to prevent straightening NANREM cheer, make happy NANREN track, hover, crowd, heel, stay close to NANREP counterfeit, fake, represent falsely NANRER reference, exoflex NANRES blunt, dull, reduce sharpness NANRET dismount, cause to get off NANRUF digest NANRUJ green, unredden, make greener NANRUK surrender, not defend NANRUM guess NANRUN anchor, not accelerate, apply inertia NANRUP cluster, clump, bind together NANRUR fleet, be fleeting or transitory NANRUS err, make mistake or allow error NANRUT abide, defer action NANSAF desecure, unlock NANSAJ disavow NANSAK depart NANSAM inject, infuse, emplant NANSAN slop, permit dirt NANSAP coast, continue indefinitely NANSAR bifurcate, halve NANSAS yield, not try, give up NANSAT embitter, make alkaline NANSEF fail NANSEJ slight, insult NANSEK finalize, make unfollowed, thus last NANSEM moderate, make less extreme NANSEN preserve, not age NANSEP squirt, gust, flow in bursts NANSER square, make rectilinear NANSES sexfurcate, sixths NANSET sink, burrow, get less than, before, or under NANSUF grade, flush, level out low spots NANSUJ mainstream, treat in an ordinary way NANSUK pressurize NANSUM awaken, keep or make conscious NANSUN steady, dampen, quieten NANSUP leave, not remove NANSUR dispute, declare uncertain or unproven NANSUS overlook, be oblivious to NANSUT uncover, expose NANTAF broaden NANTAJ release, end control or limitation NANTAK break, break contact NANTAM sterilize, prevent fertilization NANTAN meander, wander aimlessly NANTAP strip, desurface, flay, skin NANTAR repair, undestroy NANTAS salten NANTAT allude, imply, be vague and unspecific about NANTEF refill, renew, recharge NANTEJ speculate, fantasize NANTEK disdextrate, keep left NANTEM fix, mothball, keep the same,set NANTEN enter NANTEP crystalize,keep solid, gel, congeal NANTER drop, allow to fall NANTES pass, get more than, beyond or over NANTET quarter, fourths NANTUF expunge,erase, disrecord NANTUJ balk, hold fast, not retreat NANTUK nonattach, touch without adherence NANTUM conserve, be thrifty with NANTUN reserve, withhold, keep back NANTUP salvage, save from ruin, rescue NANTUR ignore, resist inertly NANTUS conceal, hide, be discrete with NANTUT discomplete, make or leave unfinished Suffix Inflection All words in JARRAPUA are either Verbs, Nouns, Adjectives or Adverbs. There are two of what I call “cases”, namely nominative and accusative(11). Words inflected so as to be about doing the action are nominative. Words inflected so as to be about receiving the action are accusative. Nouns, Adjectives, and Adverbs all have case. Root verbs can be inflected into other parts of speech and cases by addition of a vowel or diphthong suffix as below. (XXX represents a root) XXX+no suffix: an infinitive or imperative verb has no suffix XXXA: indicates a verb in the present tense continuous. It’s approximately equivalent to the suffix –(e)s in English Example: MERA= amuses XXXE : indicates an accusative adjective. Its approximate equivalent is the suffix –ed in English Example: FERE=heated=hot XXXU indicates a nominative adjective. Its approximate equivalent is the suffix –ing in English Example: TUNU=giving XXXAE indicates an accusative noun. Its approximate equivalent is the suffix –ee in English Example: TUNAE=give=recipient Note: The diphthong “AE” can also be spelled with the letter “I” XXXAU indicates a nominative noun. Its approximate equivalent is the suffix –er in English Example: TUNAU=giver=donor Note: The diphthong “AU”can also be spelled with the letter “O” XXXUE indicates an accusative adverb. Its approximate equivalent is the suffix –edly in English Example: RUNUE=acceleratedly=quickly XXXEU indicates a nominative adverb. Its approximate equivalent is the suffix—ingly in English Example: MEREU=amusingly XXXEA indicates an adjective derived accusative noun. Its approximate equivalent is the suffix—edness in English Example: TASEA=sweetenedness=sweetness XXXUA indicates an adjective derived nominative noun. Its approximate equivalent is the suffix ingness in English Example: PAKUA=obeyingness=obedience Compound Words Inflected roots can be put together to make compound words. The final suffix inflects the entire word. Internal suffixes can be elided, removed through contraction. When writing, elidable suffixes can be left out, or they can be included in parenthesis. Example: JAR(E) RAPUA =share(ed) speakingness Composing short but evocative compound words is an art. I refer you to the word list at the end of this work for thousands of examples. Essentially, the roots are pretty vague and simple concepts. By adding another concept to qualify, you can vastly expand or vastly narrow what you are saying. “KAM(E)FEJO” narrows the field of all plants to just small ones. Basic Sentence Structure JARRAPUA sentences always have the basic structure: (Subject) Verb (Object) Examples: JEFI FURA FEJO=animatee consumes vegetater=An animal eats a plant KUMUA FERA PARO= compoundingness warms understander=Fire warms you RERO RAPA JAR(E)RAPUA=retroflexer speaks share(ed) speakingness=Self speaks common speech As the parenthesis in “(Subject) Verb (Object)” indicate, both subject and object may not always be present. In the special cases of imperatives and intransitive sentences the subject or object (or both) may be elided, but even then there is an implied subject and/or object. Imperatives. If the subject is omitted, then the sentences is an imperative, a command, and the verb takes no inflecting suffix. In an imperative the assumed subject is PARO =understander=you. Example: NUT TATI! Get indicatee! Take that/take it! In an imperative, even the object may be omitted. Example: RUN(UE)JUT! Accelerate(edly) advance! Run!/Scram! Non Transitives. If the object is omitted then the verb is necessarily being used in the intransitive or self referential sense. In an intransitive sentence the assumed object is RERO=retroflexer=self. Example: RERO RUN(UE)JUTA Retroflexer accelerate(edly) advances. I run What is implied is “I acceleratedly advance (myself)”. Modifier Syntax. Modifiers precede what they modify as closely as possible. Example: MAKE JEFI RUNUE FURA FERJURE FEJO Enlarged animatee acceleratedly consumes greened vegetater A big animal quickly eats a green plant. Since modifiers precede what they modify as closely as possible, we know, for example, that FERJURE modifies FEJO rather than JEFI. Modifiers can also have modifiers of their own. Example: FURUA MAKE JEFI NAFMURUA RUNUE FURA PAFEA FERJURE FEJO Consumingness enlarged animatee fearingness acceleratedly consumes precipitatedness greened vegetater An eatingness enlarged animal fear quickenedly eats a rain greened plant. The noun FURUA modifies the adjective MAKE, the noun NAFMURUA modifies the adverb RUNUE, and the noun PAFEA modifies the adjective FERJURE. For purposes of the current topic just note that again the modifier precedes what it modifies as closely as possible. To better understand how modifiers work, we must delve into the topic of clauses. Modificational Clauses Every modifier implies at least one clause, and all those implied clauses equate to simple Subject-Verb-Object sentences called modificational clauses. Examples: In “FURUA MAKE JEFI/consumingness enlarged animatee” the clause implied by “MAKE/enlarged” is “FURUA MAKA JEFI/consumingness enlarges animatee”. In “NAFMURUA RUNUE FURA/fearingness acceleratedly consumes” the clause implied by “RUNUE/acceleratedly” is “NAFMURUA RUNA FURUA/fearingness accelerates consumingness”. In “PAFEA FERJURE FEJO/ precipitatedness greened vegetater” the clause implied by “FERJURE/greened” is “PAFEA FAFJURA FEJO/precipitatedness greens vegetater”. Eating enlarges the animal, fear speeds the eating, and rain greens the plants. Here’s how it works. The verb form of a modifier always forms the verb of the modificational clause. A noun form of the modified word always serves as the subject or object of the modificational clause, depending on the case of the modifier: an accusative modifier uses a noun form of the modified word as the object of its modificational clause, and a nominative modifier uses a noun form of the modified word as the subject of its modificational clause. The remaining word of a modificational clause is provided by either a noun form of a modifier of the modifier, or else by the implied noun “NANTATI/something” if the modifier forming the clause’s verb has no modifiers of its own. If a modifier has more than one modifier of its own, it forms a separate modificational clause using each of them. In the three examples provided above, each of the cited clause forming modifiers is itself modified by a noun modifier, and the case is always accusative, so the word order even stays the same. The only modifications necessary to derive the clauses are to change the modifiers into their verb forms and, in the single case of the adverb, to convert the modified sentence verb into a noun so it can serve as a clause object. However, each of those three modifiers (in this example all nouns) implies a modificational clause of its own, because EVERY modifier implies a modificational clause. FURUA MAKE MAKI FURA NANTATI Here the modifier (FURUA) is nominative, so the order in the clause is reversed from that in the sentence and a noun form of the modified word will provide the subject of the modificational clause. Since MAKE is accusative, either MAKEA or MAKI would serve, but in fact MAKI makes more sense. FURUA has no modifier of its own to serve as the subject. While we know the animal is eating a rain greened plant, that fact is not available to this clause, so we just use NANTATI as the object. Enlargee eats something. The next modifier also makes a clause from a nominative modifier of an accusative word. The only difference is that this word is an adverb. NAFMURUA RUNUE RUNI NAFMURA NANTATI Acceleratee fears something. And the remaining modifier follows the familiar pattern for nominative modifiers. PAFEA FERJURE NANTATI PAFA FAFJURI something precipitates greenedness Now we have the entire paragraph of little three word sentences implied by the example sentence. Enlargee consumes something. Consumingness enlarges animatee. Acceleratee fears something. Fearingness accelerates consumingness. Something precipitates greenedness. Precipitatedness greens vegetater. Animatee consumes vegetater So what happens when a word has multiple modifiers? They precede what they modify as closely as possible and each form clauses. “MAKE FAFJURE JEFI/enlarged greened animatee/big green animal “ implies two clauses: “NANTATI MAKA JEFI/unspecifyee enlarges animatee/something enlarges an animal” and “NANTATI FAFJURA JEFI/unspecifyee greens animatee/something greens an animal”. The order could be either way: the phrase could alternatively be “FAFJURE MAKE JEFI/greened enlarged animatee/green big animal”. So, in “MAKE FAFJURE JEFI” how do we know that MAKE doesn’t modify FAFJURE rather than JEFI? There are two ways. One is a simple set of rules: --Verbs can’t modify anything. --Adjectives can only modify nouns. --Nouns can modify adjectives, and adverbs. --Adverbs can modify verbs, adjectives, and adverbs. So, there is no “hot running” or “red-yellow” or “should be” or “man-child”. But there is “increasingly quickly”. If you want to modify an adjective, use an adverb. You might say MAKUE FAFJURE JEFI/enlargedly greened animatee. Something about getting larger made the animal green. The point is, if you see a string of adjectives, they aren’t modifying each other, they’re all modifying the first noun you see. The other way to know what modifies what is through echelon prefixes. Echelon Prefixes An echelon prefix is a vowel or diphthong placed at the front of a word to indicate what level, or echelon, of the modification hierarchy it is part of. The main Subject, Verb, and Object of a sentence are not modifiers of anything, so they will never have an echelon prefix. Let’s call those main words. Words that directly modify main words are of the first echelon, they are primary modifiers. When echelon prefixes are being used, primary modifiers are prefixed with the vowel “A”. Words that directly modify primary modifiers are of the second echelon, they are secondary modifiers. When echelon prefixes are being used, secondary modifiers are prefixed with the vowel “E”. To illustrate, let’s use our example from above: FURUA MAKE JEFI NAFMURUA RUNUE FURA PAFEA FERJURE FEJO becomes EFURUA AMAKE JEFI ENAFMURUA ARUNUE FURA EPAFEA AFERJURE FEJO There can be up to nine echelons of modifiers in a sentence, using the vowels in alphabetical order followed by the diphthongs in alphabetical order. A=primary modifier E=secondary modifier U=tertiary modifier AE=fourth order modifier AU=fifth order modifier EA=sixth order modifier EU=seventh order modifier UA=eighth order modifier UE=ninth order modifier The rule on use of echelon prefixes is that in any one sentence you must either use the echelon prefix system for all words in that sentence, or you must not use the echelon prefix system in that sentence at all. If you need more than 10 echelons, you need to break the sentence up. H Prefixes The letter H is used for only three special prefixes: HA, HE, and HU. HA is used to prefix any word that is questionable, so that questions can be asked in a variety of ways. HAPARO NUPA PAFUA YOU like rain? Here the emphasis is on wondering that it is you that likes rain. PARO HANUPA PAFUA You LIKE rain? Here the emphasis is on wondering that you actually like rain. PARO NUPA HAPFUA You like RAIN? Here the emphasis is on wondering that it is rain you like. HE prefixes the first word of a quote and suffixes the last. Quotes always constitute the object section of a sentence, though they may consist of one or more sentences within the quote. RERO RAPA HEPARO NUPA PAFUA. RERO PUNA PAFUAHE I say “You like rain. I hate rain.” HU prefixes proper nouns. Proper nouns are not JARRAPUA words, even if they would have meaning in JARRAPUA. If they are from another language, they are transliterated as closely as the sounds can be approximated using the JARRAPUA phoneme inventory, as they are pronounced in the language of origin. RERO NUPA HUPARE I like Paris. HURAPURT RAPEU NUM RERO “Robert” sayingly name me. Call me “Robert”. By definition, proper nouns are nouns, so they shouldn’t need inflecting suffixes. When echelon prefixes and H prefixes occur together the echelon prefix is first. Because the other way you can’t pronounce it. Some Specialized Vocabularies Plurals(Number). (XXX=noun) Singular: XXX Plural: PURXXX Possessives. (XXX=noun) XXXRAJE Genders.(XXX=noun) Masculine: TAMXXX Feminine: MATXXX Unspecified: XXX Prounouns. First Person Singular=RERO First Person Accusative=RERI First Person Possessive=RERORAJE First Person Plural=PURRERO Second Person Singular=PARO Second Person Plural=PURPARO Second Person Diminutive=KAMPARO Second Person Insulting=JESPARO Second Person Plural Obsequious=SEJPURPARO Third Person Singular=TATI Third Person Plural=PURTATI Third Person Masculine=TAMTATI Third Person Feminine=MATTATI Numbers. 1=KUF 2=SAR 3=RAR 4=TET 5=FUF 6=SES 7=JAJ 8=KEK 9=NEN 12=KUFSAR 34=RARTET 567=FUFSESJAJ 8000=KEKMUM 8910=KEKNENKUFNUN Note: In expressing numbers MUM represents three zeros, not “thousand”. It’s never KEKMUMNENKUFNUN—you simply don’t need it and it creates confusion and longer words. MUM is simply there to abbreviate saying NUNNUNNUN 27 Million= SARJAJMUMMUM 5 Trillion= FUFPURTETMUM or FUFMUMMUMMUMMUM Note: PURXXX(XXX)MUM is a way of indicating a number of MUMs without having to say them all. Properly, you would put the XXX before the PUR but that would lead to confusion with the preceding numbers, so this is a special provision. This doesn’t match the English “Billion,TRIllion etc… which is nothing to do with a 2 or 3, but it’s more accurate and all you have to do is remember the JARRAPUA version is one higher than the English version; PURARMUM is billion, PURTETMUM IS trillion, etc…) Colors. (as adjectives) Red=RUJE Blue=JURE Yellow=FAFE Green=FAFJURE Violet=RUJJURE Orange=FAFRUJE Black=NEJE White=JENE Grey=NEJJENE Brown=MUJJENE Chemicals. (XXX=atomic number) (YYY=number of atoms) Elements: MUKXXX Compounds (based on molecular formula): YYYMUKXXX KUM YYYMUKXXX… Example: SARMUKKUF KUM MUKSES=water Tenses. (XXX=verb) Unspecified: XXXA Past: KESEU XXXA, or TUFUE XXXA Past Perfect: KESUA KESEU XXXA Future: SEKEU XXXA, or FUTUE XXXA Future Perfect: SEKUA KESEU XXXA Relatives. Parent=FAMO Father=TAMFAMO Mother=MATFAMO Sibling=MAFO Brother=TAMFAMO Sister=MATFAMO Child=FAMI Son=TAMFAMI Daughter=MATFAMI Grandparent=FAMFAMO Grandfather=TAMFAMFAMO Grandmother=MATFAMFAMO Uncle=TAMMAFFAMOO Aunt=MATMAFFAMO Cousin=MAFFAMOFAMI Nephew=TAMMAFFAMI Niece=MATMAFFAMI Spouse=FETJARO Husband=TAMFETJARO Wife=MATFETJARO In-Law=MAFOFETJARO (spouse of a sibling) or FETJAROMAFO (sibling of a spouse) Chitchat. FUN(E)SAK=enjoy(ed) meeting/visiting=hello PUMUE=requestedly=please FEN(EU)SAJ=trade(ingness) swear vow reciprocity=thank RER(O)SUJ= retroflex(er) exempt=excuse me Babel Translation (Note: unlike ancient Hebrew, there are no run on sentences in JARRAPUA. I’ve done the best I can to fold the multiple sentences in as clauses, where possible, or break them up, where necessary) 1 Now the whole earth had one language and the same words. TUT(E)RAKEA KESEU TEM(UA)PEREU PAJA NUMO PERU KUFE RAPUA world precedingly now has labeller equating unified speakingness 2 And as they migrated from the east, they came upon a plain in the land of Shinar and settled there. PURTATI KAFTEKE RAKI NATUE PAP(UA)NATEU SAKA HUJINAR NUME MAK(E)RAKEA RAKE PAT(E)RAKI they east place originatedly settingly visited "Shinar" named land located plain 3 And they said to one another, "Come, let us make bricks, and burn them thoroughly." And they had brick for stone, and bitumen for mortar. PURTATI FENEU KESEU RAPA HE TUTUE FERKUMEU RAT PURE KAS(O)RAT(UA)JUNIHE they tradingly precedingly say "completedly burningly make multiplied brick" PURTATI MEMI REPEU KESEU MUTA KAS(O)RAT(UA)JUNI they stone replacingly precedingly utilize brick PURTATI MEM(I)TUK(U)NAKI REPEU KESEU MUTA KEJ(U)MEM(I JEKU)TEPI they mortar replacingly precedingly utilize tar 4 Then they said, "Come, let us build ourselves a city, and a tower with its top in the heavens, and let us make a name for ourselves; otherwise we shall be scattered abroad upon the face of the whole earth." PURTATI TUREU RAPA HE PURRERO SET(U)RAKI NETUE SEM(UE)RANE RAN(UE)FAR(E)KASO they resultingly said "we overplace includedly topped tower NETU PAPRAKI RAN(EU)RATUA PUR(UE SEJUE)MUNEA RATEU MAJ including town buildingness fame makingly allow PURTATI TUTRAKI TAPEA PATEU RENUE KATEA KEFUE NUFAHE we world surface fillingly recededly scatteredness alternatedly suffers" 5 The LORD came down to see the city and the tower, which mortals had built. NANNUNO NAREU KESEU SUSA KAM(UE)RURU PAPO RAN(EU)RATE RAN(UE)FAR(E)KASO creator descendingly precedingly senses diminishedly-enduring people built tower 6 And the LORD said, "Look, they are one people, NANANNO KESEU RAPA HE TATE PURPAPO PAJA KUFEA creater precedingly says "indicated persons have unity and they have all one language; PURTATI PAJA KUFE RAPUA they have unified speech and this is only the beginning of what they will do; TATE PAMUA TES(UA)NEREU NANKESA TATI PAMUA TUTEA indicated doingness barely initializes them doingness completedness nothing that they propose to do will now be impossible for them. PURTATI MAPE PAMUA TUTUE JAPA NANPEFEA they planned doingness completedly lacks impossiblizedness 7 Come, let us go down, and confuse their language there, so that they will not understand one another's speech." PURERO NAREU PURTATE NANPAREU RAPUA FENUA RUTEU NANMUN PURTATE RAPUAHE us descendingly them disunderstandingly speakingness tradingness causingly confuse them-speakingness" 8 So the LORD scattered them abroad from there over the face of all the earth, NANNUNO TUREU KESEU TAT(E)RAKI NATUE TUTRAKI PATEU KATA PURTATI creater resultingly precedingly there originately world fillingly scattered them and they left off building the city. PURTATI TUREU SASA PAP(E)RAKI RANRATUA they consequently ceased town buildingness 9 Therefore it was called Babel, because there the LORD confused the language of all the earth; and from there the LORD scattered them abroad over the face of all the earth. TATI ENANNUNO AETUTRAKI AETAPEA UPATU EKATEA ATUREU AKESEU NUTA AHUBABEL NUMEA that ((creater) (( (world surfacedness)filling)scatteredness) resultingly)(precedingly) gets("Babel")namedness Vocabulary To test the compounding system I’ve compiled a list of JARRAPUA equivalents of a thousands of words by translating the following vocabularies: --Zamenhoff’s original Esperanto word list --The VOA word list --The Basic English word list --and some other stuff I just threw in a indefinite article is assumed when TATE not used able PEFE about FAKU about TATEU about FEMU above (RANUE) SETU abuse MAR(EU)NUT accept NANKEP accident FAS(E)TURUA accident NANMENEA accidental NANMENE accompany KUN account FAKUA account RAJRAPUA accurate RUSE accuse NANSUT(UA)RAJ accustom to SAR(EU)PAM accustomed NANKEPU ache, pain NUFUA, NUFEA acid SATE across NAJEU act PAM act RUTUA act NANRAS(EA)TUS active past participle KESEU activist RAM(UA)FAN(U NANPAK)O actor NANNAK(E PAPO)REPO actor PAPONANREPO actor NANRAS(EA)TUSO add PUS addition PUSUA adjustment RAM(U)TEMUA administration TAJ(UA)FAJUA admit (NANFAKE) MAR(EA)FAK admit NET(EA)MAJ adult NANNES(E)PAPO adverb affix, ly UE adverb affix, ly EU advertise FEN(UA)MUP advertisement FEN(UA)MUPUA advise KUK(I JAREU)MAM affair, events PAMUA affect TUR(UA)RUT affliction NUF(UA)RUTO, NUFI afraid NAF(UA)MURU after SEKU after SETU again, back, re SAREU against NEMU against NEMEU age SENEA agency MES(UA FENU)FAJEA agency RUT(UA)PEFEA aggression KURUA aggressive KURU ago KESEU agree NANNEM agreeable NANKAPU agreeable NANNEMU agreeable NANKEPE agreement FEN(E)NANKEPUA agriculture FEJ(O)MUTUA aid MAM aim TAN air FAPI air force FAP(I RETU)KUR(U) FAJEA airplane FAP(I)RET(U KAR)O airport FAP(I)RET(O)SAK(UA) RAKI album FAJ(I)TUS(U)JUNI alcohol SAN(E)MER(U)TEPI alive JEFE alive FEJU all NANNET(EA)JAPU all TUT(EU)NETU allow NANJAM allow MAJ ally NANFUPO almost NEREU almost, nearly TUT(EA)NEREU alone MUKE along JANU aloud, loudly (MAKUE)SUNEU already FUT(EA)KESEU also, even PUSUE although NANTUREU always NANKEF(EA)JAPU always TUT(EU)FEKU ambassador SEM(E)KAP(E RAKEA)REPO ambush MUF(EU) KER amend PUS(E)RAM(U)TEM ammunition NEP(UA)MEK(I)FURI among FAJ(EA)JARU among FEME among NETUE amount MAKEA amount PUSEA amount MASEA amusement MEREA an indefinite article is assumed when TATE not used anarchy KAP(EA)JAPUA ancestor KES(U)FAMO ancient SET(EU)SENE and PUSUE angel SEJ(E)NUP(I)REPO anger PUN(U)MURUA angle NANJANEA angle RESEA angle RES(E)KANI angle RES(EA)METEA angry PUNU animal JEFI anniversary FER(EA)SER(UA)JEN(EA)SERUA announce PUR(UE FAKEU)RAP annoyed NANRUR(EU)PUNU another TEM(UE) KEFE another PUSE answer NEK(EU)TUR answer PUM(E)FAKUA ant FAJ(UE)PESU SAM(U)JEMI ant FAJUSAMO any TAT(EA)JAPU any, some NUN(EA)SETU apiece FEK(EU)SARE apologize JAS(UA)FAK apparatus MUS(U)MEJI apparatus MEK(E)MEJI appeal RUS(U)TEM(UA)PUM appear SUS(UE)PER apple FET(U)FEJ(I)MATO appoint KAP(O)PEK approval MAJEA approval NANJESUA approve MAJ approve NANJES arch KER(E)RAN(U)TERO archeology NANRAP(E)RAT(I)TEJUA area NANTAF(EA)FAREA area NER(UA)RAK(E) RAKI argue RUS(UA)FEN argument RUS(UA)FENUA arm MAN(O)FARUA arms PUR(E)MAN(O)FARUA arms PUR(E)NEP(U)MEKI army MAK(E)KUR(U)FAJEA around FEMU around (approximate) NANTUT(UE)METE around (vicinity) NER(UE)RAKE arrest (MAJEA KAPEA)NANNAM arrive NES(UE)SAK art PUT(E)RATI artillery FAR(UE)KUR(U)NEP(U)MEKI as JANEU as PAM(EU)PERU ash (TARU) KUM(UA)RUFI ask KAP(EU)PUM ask PUM ask (question) NEK(EU)PUM assist MAM astronaut FAP(I)SET(U)JUT(U MUS)O astronomy REN(E)JENOTEJUA asylum NAF(O)RUKEA at KUNU at RAKE at TANU at least SEM(UE)KAM(UE)RUTU at the top SEM(UE)RANE atmosphere MEF(U)FAPEA atmosphere MUR(UA)RUT(U MEF)UA attach TUK attack KUR attempt SAS attend PUM(UE)SAK attend KUK(EU)SUS attention KUK(U)SUSUA attraction JUPEA authority MAJ(E)KAPUA authority MAJEA automatic RER(UE)TAJO automobile RER(EU NAM E)KARO autumn REFUTEM(UA RUP)EA available NANRAJE avaricious NUT(UA)FANU average PER(EU)RUPE avoid NAF avow SUR(EU)RAP awake NANSUME award SEF(O)TUN away RENEU baby SEM(UE)NES(E)PAPO baby NANRAPUE NES(E)PAPO baby MATI bachelor FET(EA)NANJARO back SEK(U)TAPEA back SET(U)TAPEA back TUJUE back SEK(U)JEMI back SET(U)TAPUA bad NANPENU bad NEPU bad NANPAKU bag MEPEKUPO bake FAP(I FURI)FER balance NANSAR(I)PERUA ball NANPAN(E)SERUA ball SER(U)NANPANI ball (toy) SER(E)MERO balloon (KATE)FAP(I)RANO ballot PEK(UA)TUFI ban NAF(UA)KAP band FAJ(E)PUT(E)SUNO band TAF(E) FAREA band SER(U) TUKO bank TEP(I)SAP(UA)RAKI baptize NUMUA JUS(E FUMUA)TUS bar REJ bar MER(U TEPI FENU)RAKI bar FAR(E)PEMI bar MAJ(EA) MUSO FAJEA bark(dog) JEF(I)SUNUA bark(dog) HEUUFHUA barrier REJO base TER(U)JEMI base NANSEJE base NANSATE base PAM(UA PEJU)RAKI base TER(U)KUKI basin TEP(I)FAJ(U)SUFEA basin SUF(E)RAKI basin SUFEA basket PEM(E)NAJ(U)KUPO bath TEP(I NETU) PURUA bath PUK(UA)RAKI bathe NET(EU TEPI)SAN battle KUR(UA)FENUA bawl SEM(UE)REM(UE)SUN be JUM(EA)PAJ be PER be NANNAN be able, can PEFA be of use, fit for PEF(UE)PAM be right SUR(EA)PAJ be silent NANSUN bear REF(UE)SUM(U)JEFI bear REF(E)SUMO bear child MAT(UA)TUT beard (PAPO)TUS(O)FESUA bearing, containing KUPU beat FEK(EU TEME)SUNUA beat NEM(EU)SET beat TAK(EU)NEP beautiful PUTE beauty PUTEA because RUTUE become NANKAF(EA)NUT bed SUM(UA)TERO bed SUF(E)KUPO bee TAS(O)SAMO beer (FEJO)TAM(O) MER(U)TEPI before KESU before KESEU begin NANKES behavior TUR(U)PAMUA behind NER(UE)SETU behind REJ(EU)SUTE belief KENI belief KENUA believe KEN bell NET(I)TAK(E)SUNO bell TEM(UA)SUNO belly RAN(E)MESI belong RAJ(EA)RUR below NAR(UE)SETU bench FAR(E)KER(EA)TERO bent NANREKE bent KERE berry KAMEFEJ(O)MATO beside JEJU best SEM(UE)RAME betray SAJ(I)NEF(EU)NEP better SET(EU)RAME between JEJE between MES(UE)JEJE between JEJ(UE)FEME big MAKE bill (FENE)TUN(UA)PUMUA bind SER(EU) TUKO bind KUS(UE)KUF bind KUS(UE)TAJ biology FET(I)TEJUA bird FAP(I)JUT(U)JEFI bird FAP(I)JUTO bird FUK(UE FESE)JEFI birth MAT(UA)TANI birth JEF(EA)NATUA birth NATUA bit KAM(E)NUJI bit KES(UE) FUR(EU)NEPA bit KER(U)MEFO SAP(U)JEMI bite FUR(EU)NEP bitter NANSATE black NEJE blade RES(E)JEMI blade KUT(U)JEMI blade RESI blame RUT(EU)KEN bleed JEF(U)TEP(I)PUK bless MAJ(UE)SEJ blind JEN(UA)SUS(UA)JAPU blind MUF(U) KUR(UA)RAKI block REJ blood FET(EA)TEPI blood JEF(I)TEPI blow SEP blow KUR(U)TAKUA blue JURE board PEM(E board PAN(E) PEMEA board JUJ(UA)FAJEA board FUR(I)PEJUA board KAR(O)NET boat (KAME) TEP(I)KARO body NANJEF(E)PAPO body JEF(I)JUNEA body NAK(I)JUNI boil FAP(EU)FER boil FER(UE)FAP boiling FAP(EU)FERU boiling FER(UE)FAPU bomb TAR(U)FAPO bone JEF(I)PEMO bone JEF(I)PEM(O)NAKI bone MUS(UA)TEJ book TUF(EA)FAJI book SEK(U)TAP(EA FAJEA)JUNEA book MAK(E)FAKUA book FAK(UA)JUNO book NANPAKEATUF boot (RANUE)FAR(E)PES(O)SUTO boot(trunk) KAR(U)KUPORUPEA border RAJ(EA)SAPUA borderland RAJ(EA)SAPUA NER(U)RAKI borderline RAJ(EA)SAPUA born JEF(EA)NATE borrow NANRUR(EU)NUT both SAR(I)NETU bottle TAJ(E FUJUA)KUPO bottle TAJ(UE)KUP bottle TAF(E)FUJ(UA)KUPO bottom SEM(UE)NAR(E)RAKI/JEMI box NANSER(E)KUPO box JUJ(UA)TAJ(EU)KUP box MAN(O)KURUA (FEN) box, chest JUF(U)KUPO boy NES(E)TAM(UA)JUM(E)PAPO boy NES(E)TAMO boy NES(E)PAPO boy, lad NESE TAM(U)JUMI boycott PEK(E)NANFENUA brain KUK(U)JEMI brain KUK(U)JEM(I)NAKI brake NANJUTO branch FUKI branch FUK brandy FAP(EU)SAN(E FEJI)MAT(O MERU)TEPI brass JEN(EA)KATUKAJO brass MUKRARNUN KUM MUKSARNEN brave (NAFUA)MUR(UA)TAJU bread MAKUTAM(O)FURI bread TAMFURI bread MAKUTAM(O)FURI break NANTAK break TAR breast MES(EA)KUPO breast MAM(O TEPI)FUSUA breath FAP(I)FUR(UA)JUNI breathe FAP(I)FUR breathing FAP(I)FURUA brick KAS(O)RAT(UA)JUNI brick NANSEREMEMEA bridge KUF(UA)RAKI bridge RAN(E)KUFO brief RAFE briefness affix RAF bright PUS(UE)JENU bring KUN(UA)RUT bring forth NAT broadcast JEN(EU)JAF broken PAS(UA)JAPU broken MUS(UA)TARE brother TAM(U)MAFO brother FAM(O)JARO brown RUJ(UE)JUR(UE)FAFE brush FES(U)SANO brush FES(U)REKO brush FES(U)NEJO brush REN(UA)PUM brush NANFUJUFEJEA brute SAN(UE)NANFEP(E JEF)I bucket MAKEFUJEKAR(UA)KUPO bucket KAR(U)KUPO bucket MAN(E)FUJ(E)KUPO bucket MAK(E) KUPO budget JEP(EU)MAPEA build MEK (EA) RAT build RAN(EU)RAT building KASO building KAS(U)MEJI bulb TESUFEJ(O)JEN(UA)MANO bulb TESUJEN(UA)MANO bulb KER(E)KANEA bulb JEN(U)JEMI bulb KER(E)JENO bullet NAM(E)NEMO burn FER(EU)KUM burn(self) FER(UE)RER(O)NEP burst FUJ(EU)TAR bury SUT(EU)MAS bus MAK(E)PAP(O)KARO business NUT(U)FENUA business FEN(UA)RAJI busy TUT(UE)PAMU but SUJEU but SUJUE butter KUJ(UE)PETEMAT(O)TEPI button SUT(UA)TUKO button MEF(U)TUKI button KER(E)MEF(U)TUKI button PEP(U)TAKI buy NUT(EU)FEN buzz, hum NANFUM(U)SUNUA by JEJU by KUME by NATE by JANU by MUTU by NERE by heart, by memory NANNEK(I)TAJUE by whatever cause NEK(UE)RUTE cabinet JUF(E)TAP(EA)KUPO cabinet SEM(E)KAP(O)MAM(U)FAJI cake FER(EA)RAN(E) TAS(E) FURI cake RANTASI call SAK call FAN(EU)SUN call for (KAPEU)PUM calm RUM(EU NANMUR)U calm NANSUNE camera KAF(U)MEJI camera KAFO camp NANRURU KAS(U)RAKI campaign MAK(E) RUR(U) SASUA can PEF(EA)PAJ cancel NUN(EU)TEM cancer JAT(E)MASUA(NANFETEA) candidate PEK(UA)MUP(E)PAPO candle MES(EA)KUM(U)JENO canvas KEF(EU)NAJ(U)NAKI canvas NANPAN(E)NAJO canvas PUT(E)KAF(UA)TAPO cap, bonnet RET(U)SUTO capital KAP(UA)MES(E PAPE RAK)I capital NANJEFU capture NANJAT car (TERO RETU) PAP(O)KARO card KAM(E PANE) FAKO card TAF(E)PAN(E)NAKI care TUR(EU)MUR career TUT(UE NETU)MUSUA career MAP(E)MUSUA careful SAF(EA)FANU caress NUP(EU)TAK carpet FES(U)TER(UTAP)OSUTO carriage JEF(I)KARO carriage PAP(O)KARO carry KAR cart PUJ(E)KARO cart JUP(E)KARO case JUK(E)JUNO case MUK(E)NUJI cask MAK(E FARE)SER(UA)KUPO cat MUF(U)FEJI catch KUP(EU)MAN catch NANNAM catch NANJAT cauldron (MAKKAJTEP)FURKAKKUPO cause, occasion RUT cease SAP ceasefire (NANRURU) NANKUREA ceiling SET(U)TAPO celebrate FUN(UA)JAR center MESI century NUNNUNFER(EA SER)UA ceremony JUS(E FUMUA)TUS certain, sure SUR(EA)KENU chain SEK(U)MAN(O)FAREA chair KER(UA)TERO chairman FAJ(E)JUJ(UA)KAPO chalk KAF(EU)RAP(U)MEME chamber JUF(E NANPATE)RAKI champion FUP(EU)REP champion (SEMEU) FUP(UA)SEFO chance FASUA chance FAS(E)PEFEA change TEM change TEMUA change NANNUT(E JEM)I charge FEN(UA)PUMEA charge JAKEA charge RUN(EU)KUR charge SAJ(EU)TUN charge TAR(U)FAP(O)JUNI chase (RUNUE)FAN(EU)SEK cheap PUF(UE)FENU cheap TES(EU)RAME cheat NEF cheek (PAPO)TUS(O)JEJ(U TAP)O cheer NANREM cheese PET(E)MAT(O)TEPI chemical RAT(E)KUMI chemistry KUM(UA) TEJUA cherry JUK(E)KAM(E FEJOMATO)I chest JUF(U)KUPO chest JEK(O)KUPO chest (PAPO)RAN(E)MESEA chest FAP(I)FUR(O JANU)KUPO chew NET(EU)MAR chief KAPO chief SEM(UE)SEJE child NES(UE)PAPO child or descendant FAMI children PUR(E)NES(E)PAPO children PUR(E)FAMI chimney FAP(I) TEN(UA) MEJI chin FUR(O)TES(U)FUSUA choose PEK chop NUK(EU)TAK church SEJ(E)NUP(UA)KASO church SEJ(E)NUP(UA)FAJI church SEJ(E)NUP(UA)MEJUA cigar MAK(E)FAP(I FURU)NANFETO cigarette FAP(I FURU)NANFETO circle SER(E KAN)I circle SER citizen (KAPE)RAK(I)PAJI city MAK(EU) PAP(E RAK)I civil rights KAP(O)SAJEA civilian NANKUR(UA MUS)O claim RAJ clash NANFEK clash FUP class TEJ(U)FAJI class JUMEA class PAJ(UA)JUMEA clean SANE clean SAN clear JER clear JERE clear NANREJ clear NANREJE clear PARE clear TUTEU clear SET clergy NANNUN(O)MUSO climate RUR(U)FAP(I)PAMUA climb PES(EU)RAN clock TEM(UA)METO close JUF cloth NAJ(U)NAKI clothes PUR(E)SUTO cloud FAP(E)PAFO coal FER(UA)FURI coal NEJ(E)FURI coal MEM(E)FURI coal MUKSES coalition NANFUP(E)FAJEA coast NANSAP coast TEP(EA)SAP(U)RAKI coat RAN(UE SUTU)FERO coat FER(U)SUTO coat SUT(U)TAPUA cock (FUKEU FESU JEFE)PEJ(O)TAMO cock PUP cock KUK coffee NANSUM(U)TEPI coffin NANJEF(I)KUPO cold REFE coldness REFEA collapse NANTER(EU)TAR collar TAF(UA)SUT(O)JEMI collar NANJAT colleague MUS(UA)JARO collect FAJ collection FAJI collection FAJUA collective numerals PUSEA college NANPUF(U)TEJ(UA)RAKI colony REN(UE)RAJ(E PAPE RAK)I color JEN(UA)JUMI comb FES(EA)REKO comb FESUAJANO combine KUM combine MUJ come NER comfort NUF(UA)JAPUA command KAP comment TUR(U)RAPUA committee MAP(U)FAJEA committee FAJ(E)JUJO common NANTAF(UE)NANKATE common JARE common KAT(UE)SARE communicate FUM(UA)FEN community JAR(U PAPO)FAJI company PUR(E)SAKO company NUT(U)FAJUA compare RAS(EU)SUS compare FEK(UA)JUJ comparison FEK(UA)JUJUA/EA comparison RAS(UA)SUSUA compassionate NEP(UA)NAFU compete NEM(UA)FEN competition NEM(UA)FENUA complain NANPUM complete TUTE complex NANFEFE complex NANFUP(U)KAS(O)NANRUPI complex NEP(U)SUT(E)KUKUA compromise TEM(EA)FEN computer RUM(U)MEKI computer RUMO concern NAF(U)KUKUA concern NAF(E)KUKI concerning, about JUM(UE)RAPU conceive KUK(EU)MEK condemn TAR(EA)KAP condition NANKAFEA condition FAS(E)RUTUA condition TUR(UA)KESO conditional TUREU conduct KAJ conduct, lead KES(EU)TAJ conference RAP(UAFENUA)NANJAFEA conference RAP(UAFENUA)FAJEA confess RER(EU)NANSUT confirm SUR conflict NEMUA conflict NANFEKUA conflict KUR(UA)FENUA congratulate PEN(EA)NANNEM Congress KAP(UA)RAT(UA)FAJI connect KUF(EU)TAK connection KUF(U)TAKUA conscious NANSUMU conscious SUS(EU)PARU consecrate, hallow (MUTEA)SUJ(EA)NUM consent MAJ(EU)RAP conservative NANTUMU conservative SAF(EA)FANU conservative TEM(UA)NEMU conserve (KUPEU)FUR(UA)TAJ consider NANJUJ consitutional PEF(EU)PES(EU)JUT console MUR(U)NUF(UA)MAM constant PASU constitution KAP(UA)MAJ(UA)TUFEA constitution FET(EA)RURUA construct, build RAT(EU)MAS contact TAK contain KUP container KUPO contend for FAN(EU)FUP content, satisfied (FUNEU)NANFANU continent (SEMUE)MAK(E)TEP(I)SET(U RAKI)O continue PAS continue NANSAP contract SAJ(UA)FENUA control TAJ control TAJ(U)MEKI convention PAM(UA)JUSEA convention RAP(UAFENUA)NANJAFEA conventional JUS(UE)PAME/U cook FUR(I)KAK cool REF cooperate PAK cooperate NANFUP copper RUS(E)KAJO copper MUKSARNEN copy SAR copy JET cord MEP(E)FARI cord JAK(EA KARU)FARI cork NANPUKO cork FEJ(O)TAP(O)NANPUK(U)NAKI corn RAT(UE MAKE)TAM(O)FURI correct RUS correct SURE corruption SAJ(EA)NEFUA corruption NANSANEA cost NANNUTEA cotton FEJ(E)NAJNAK(UA)PEJO cough FAP(I)NAM counsel (FUTE) PEN(U PAMUA)RAP count (PESEU)PUS(UA)MET country KAP(EA JARU)RAKEA country KAP(UA)RAJEA country SEMRAJEA country MAK(E)RAKEA country NANPAP(E)RAKEA court JUJ(UA)RAKI court NUP(EA)FAN courtyard KAS(O)MEF(E RAK)I cousin FAM(O)MAF(O)FAMI cover SUT cow SAR(UE)FUR(U)JEFI crack JUP(E)FUJUA crack FAR(E)FUJUA crash TAR(EU JUTEU)TAK crawl NAR(UE)JUT crawl NUR(UE)JUT create RAT creature JEFI credit FUT(E)NUTUA credit FUT(E)TUN(UA)PEFEA credit TUF(I)PUSUA creep NUR(UE)JUT creep MUF(EU)JUT crew (MEKI)MUS(UA)FAJI crime NANPAKUA crime NEFUA criminal NANPAKO criminal NEFO crisis NANPUF(U)TEM(UA JEM)EA criticize RUS(EU)FAK crops (PURE)FEJ(O)SAMI cross NAJ crowd JUFEA crowd (PURE)PAP(O)NANJAFEA crown RET(U)SEJO cruel NEPUAFUNU crush PUJ(EU)TAR cry REM(UE)TEP cry REM(UE)SUN cry (JENSUSO)NANKUP cry NANFUTUESUN cry(out) MUR(EU)SUN culpable, guilty SUR(UE)RUTU culture JAR(E PAMUA)TEJEA cup TEP(I FURUA)KUPO cup KUPO cup FUJ(E)KUPO cup TAM(O)RUKO cupboard FUR(UA)MEK(I)KUPO cure TEP(I)SUPEU KAK cure, heal NEP(EA)NANTER curfew TEM(EA)TAT(U)KAPUA current TEM(EA)JAN current PESUA curtain KUJ(E)RUPO curve KERUA cushion KUJO cushion KUJ(E)TERO custom (SENE)JUS(E)PAMUA custom SUJ(UE)RATE customs NET(UA)MAJ(UA)RAKI cut RES(UE)KUT cut KUT cut RUP dam SEP(UA)REJO damage MAR dance PUT(EU)KAN(EA)TEM danger FAS danger NEP(EA)FASUA dark NEJE date TAT(E)JENEA date SAJ(E)SAKUA daughter MAT(U)FAMI day JEN(E TEM)UA day JEN(EA)SERUA day JEN(E)TEMEA dead FET(EA)JAPU deaf SUN(UA)SUS(UA)JAPU deal NANNEF deal JAF dear JES(EU)NUPE dear NANFEN(EU)NUPE death NANJEFEA death JEF(EA)SAPEU debate FUP(EU)FAK debt FUT(E)TUNUA decide JUJ deceive KEN(UA)NEF decision JUJEA declare KEN(EU)FAK decrease KAM decrease SUP deep FAR(UE)TES(EU NARE)U deep, profound PAR(UA)PARU defeat FUP(EU)SET defend RUK deficit NUT(UA)SET(U)TUNUA deficit RAM(EA)JAPUA define FUM(UA)FAK degree NANJAN(EA) METUA(JUNO) degree RES(EA) METUA(JUNO) degree FER(EA)METUA(JUNO) degree TEJ(EA)TUSO delay NANPAM(UA RUT) delegate REN(E)REPO delegate (KAPEU)MUS(EU)JAR delicate PUF(UE)TARE demand KAP(EU)PUM democracy PER(EU JARE)JUJUA demolish TUT(EU)TAR demonstrate PEP(EU)TUS denounce NEP(UA TUSEU)RAP dense NANKATE deny NANMAJ deny JAM, REJ depend (FUTEU)NANPAJ dependent TERE dependent NANPAJU dependent TURU deplore NANSEJ deploy PAM(EU)MUT depression REMEA depression SUFEA describe NANKAF desert TEP(I)JAP(U)RAKI desert NANKAR design MEK desire FAN(UA)MUR desire FAN destroy TAR destruction TAREA detail KAM(E)NUJI detain PAS(EU)NANJAT develop TUR(EU)TEM development TUR(U)TEMUA device MEKI dexterous RAM(UE)TAJ(EU)MANU dictator NANJAR(U) KAPO die JEF(EA)SAP diet PEK(U)FURUA(JUMI) different NANPERU difficult NANPUFU dig NANMAS digestion FUR(I)PEN(UA)SAMUA dilligence NANFAS(U)MUSUA diminutive affix KAME dinner JEN(EA)SEK(U)FURUA diplomat PUM(UA)FEN(UA)REPO direct MES(O)JAPU direct TAN(EA)TAJ direction TAN(U)RESEA dirt NAS(U)NAKI dirty NASE disappear SUS(EA)SAP disarm NEPONANKAR disaster MAK(E NANFUTU) MAREA discover KEM discovery KEMI discrimination NEF(U)PEKUA discrimination RAS(EA)SUSUA discuss RAP(UA)FEN(EU)TAN discussion RAP(UA)FENUA disease NANFET(EA)RUTO disgust NANFUR(UA)MURUA dismiss NANTUR dismiss REN(UA)KAP disposed FANU dispute NANSUR dispute FAN(EU)FUP dispute FAN(U)FUPUA dissident NANPAK(U)RAPO distance RENEA distribution JAFEA dive TAJ(UE)RUN(UE)NAR divide RUP division RUPEA do PAM doctor SEM(E)TEJO doctor SEM(UE)TEJ(U)FET(UA)MUSO document TUF(E)RAPUA dog PAK(U)JEFI doll PAP(O)REPO doll (PAPO) REP(U)MERO dollar FEN(UA)JUNI donate TUN donkey FUP(U)JEMI door PES(UA)FUJEA door (PESUA)FUJ(EA)SUTO double SARE doubt NANKENUA down NAREU down NARUE down NARE drain TEF drain TEP(I)SUP drain (TEPI)SUP(UA)FUJEA draw KAF draw SAM draw, drag, trail NANFES(EU)JUP draw, pull JUP drawer KUP(U)JEKO dream SUMUNANNAKUA dress FUJ(E SEME)NAR(EA)SUTO dress SUT(O)PEK drink TUP(I)FUR drive KAR(O)TAJ drive PUJ(EU)JUT driving PUJU driving JUT(UA)TAJU drop TEP(I)NUJI drop NAR(EU)NANTAJ drop KAR(E)PEJ(UA)RAKI drown TEP(I MUTEU)NANJEF drown TEP(I MUTU)NANJEF(EA)RUR drug (NUFUA/NANFETEA)PUF(U)NAKI dry TEP(I)JAPU during TEM(EA)JANU dust FAP(I RETU)NAKI dust FAP(I)NASEA duty SAJ(E)PAMUA dwell RUR(EU)SAK each FEKEU eagle RAJ(UA)FAP(I)JEFI eagle FAP(I)RAJO ear SUN(UA)SUSO early FUT(EA)KESU early RAF(UE NATEA)SEKU earn NUT(UA FANEU)MUS earth TER(U)NAKI Earth NAT(UA)NUNMUK(O) SERO Earth HUTERA earthquake TER(U RAKEA)SUNUA ease PUF east (RAKI)KAF(O)TEKUE easy, light (duty) PUFE eat FUR ecological RAK(I)FETEA ecology RAK(I)FET(EA)TEJUA economy FAJ(UE PARE)FENUA edge SAP(UA)RAKI edge SAP(U)NANFUKEA educate (TUTUENETU)TEJ(UA)MAM education TEJ(I)NUTUA effect RUTI effective (FANE)TUR(UA)RUTU effort SASUA egg MAT(UA)NATO eight KEK either KEF(UE)PEKUE elastic KAN(EU)JUPU elect FAJ(UE)PEK electric JAKE electricity JAK(UA)NAKI embassy KAP(E RAKEA)REP(O)KASO embryo NANKES(E)MATI emergency RUN(E)FASEA emissary KAP(E) RAK(EA)REPO emotion MURUA emotion MUR(UA) JUMI empathize MUR(UA)NAJ employ (FENEU)MUT empty NANPATE empty out NANPAT end SAPUA end SEM(E)RAKEA endeavor, do one's best MUS(EU)SAS endure RUR enemy NEMO energy PAM(UA)NAKI enforce PAK(UA)RAT enforcer PAK(UA)MUSO engine NANFEP(U)MEJI engine NANFEPO engineer MEKO enjoy FUN enough,sufficiently PEJ(EA)TUTU enter NANTEN entertain MER(EA)TUN environment FEM(U)RAKI envy PAJ(O)PUN equal PER equal PERU equipment PEJ(UA)MEKI era, age RAS(E)TEM(UA JUN)I err, be wrong, mistaken NANRUS error NANRUSEA escape RER(O)JAT especially SET(EU)SUJUE establish FAJ(EU)NAT esteem SEJ estimate NANSUR(EU)MET eternal TUT(EU)RURU ethnic NAT(O)JARU evaporate FAP even FEKU even TUT(UE)FEKU even SAR(EA)PURE evening NEJUTEMUA (RUPI) event RUT(UA)FENUA ever TUT(UE)NETU every TUT(EU)FEKEU everything NET(UA)TUTEA everywhere TUT(EU)RAKE evidence SUR(U)TUSI evil NEP(UA)FANU ex KESU exact NANRUS(UA)JAPU examine NEK(EU)SUS example (TUSUA)NUJI excellent SET(EU)RAME except SUJ exchange FENUA exclude NANNET excuse SUJ(EA)MAJ excuse SUJ(EA PUMU)FAKUA execute PAM execute MAJ(UE)NANJEF exemplify NUJ(EA)TUS exercise MUT exercise FET(EU)MUS exile RUR(U)TEN(UA)KAP exist PAS(EU)RUR exist NANNAN existence NANNANUA existence PAS(U)RURUA expand PUS(EU)MAK expansion MAKUA expect FUT expel TEN(UA)PUJ experience RUR(UA)TEJUA experiment KEM(EU)SAS expert TUT(U)TEJO explain FAK explain RUT(EA)FAK explode RUN(UE)MAK explode TAR(EU)FAP explore KEM(EU)JUT export REN(UE TANEU) TUN express NANPAM(UA)JAPU express, declare RAP extend FAR extinguish SAP extra MEN(EA)SETU extraordinary NANFUT(EU)NANJUSE extreme SEME extremist SEM(E)KENO eye JEN(EA)SUSO eyelid JEN(UA)SUS(O)SUTO face PAP(O)TUSO face TAN(U)TAPUA face TAN(EU)SUS fact NANNEKI factory RAT(U)RAKI fade, wither FEP(EA)PUS fail NANSEF fair PER(EU) JUJU fair NANNEJ(UE TAP)E faithful NANKUK(EU)KENU faithful SAJ(EA)PAMU faithful RUR(EU) MAMU faithful RUR(EU) MUTU fall NANTAJ(UE RERO)NAR fall PAS(U)NARUA false NANSURE family FAM(EA)JARUA family FAM(UA)FAJEA famous PUR(UE SEJUE)MUNE fan SEJ(U)SUSO fan FAP(I)NAMO far RENE farewell PEN(UE)NANSAK farm (FEJI) SAM(U) RAKI farm (FEJI)SAM(EU)MUS fast RUNE fat MAK(EU)FATE fat (substance) (JEFI)FAT(U)NAKI father TAM(U)FAMO favorite SEM(E)PEKI fear NAF(EU)MUR fear NEP(EA)FUT fear NEP(EA)FUT(U)MERUA feast MAK(E)FURUA feather FUK(U)FESO federal MES(UE)KAPE feeble FEPE feed PEJ feel TAK(EU)SUS feel, handle gently NANNEP(EU)TAK feeling MERU female MAT(U)JUME feminine affix MAT(U) femininie diminutive MAT(U)KAME fence NANTAK(U) REJO fence MEF(E)REJO fertile FET(EA)TUNU fertile FAM(UA)PEFE few KAM(UE)PURE fiancee FUT(E)FET(EA)JARO fiction NANSUR(E)FAKUA field FUJ(E)RAKI field JUMEA field NANPAT(E)RAKI field RUT(UA)RAK(UA)JAFEA fierce TUT(EU)KURU fierce NANKAT(UE)KURU fight KUR(UA)FEN fight KUR(UA)FENUA fill PAT film (SEMUE)NANFAT(E)TAPUA film TEM(U FAKUA)KAFO final TUT(UE)SEKU financial FEN(I MUTUA)JUME find KEM fine (KATUE) NANNAPE fine RAM(UE)SETU fine JUS(E KAPO)NUTUA fine (NANPAKUA)TUR(U)NUTUA fine KAM(I)MEJE finger FUKI finger MAN(O)FUKI finish SAP finish TUT fire (RUNUE)FER(U)KUMUA fire KUMUA fire FER(U)KUMUA fireplace FER(U)KUM(UA)RAKI fireworks PUT(E)SET(U)KUM(UA)JENUA fireworks MER(U)KUMUA firm NANRAFU firm FEN(UA)FAJEA first TUT(UE)KESU fish TEP(I)JEFI fish PEM(E)TEP(I)JEFI fish TEP(I JEFI)SAM fit MAK(EA)FEKU fit FETE five FUF fix NANTAR fix NANTEM fixed NANTARE fixed NANTEME flag RAJ(UA)KAFO flag RAJ(UA KAFO)TUSO flame KUM(UA)JENUA flank JEJ(U)TAPO flat PANE flee NAF(EU RENEU)JUT fleet TEP(I)RET(U)KUR(UA)FAJI flight TER(EA)JAP(U)JUTUA flight FAP(I)JUTUA flight NAM(E)JUTUA flight NANTER(E)JUTUA float TEP(I) RET float FAP(I) RET float JUP(EA)JAP(UA)RET flog SAR(EU)NEP(EU TAK) flood SET(U)TEP(I)RANUA flood TEP(I) SUT floor TER(U)TAPEA floor TES(U)TAPO floor SEM(E)NAREA flow SEP flower FEJ(O)TUSUA fluid SEP(U)NAKI fly FAP(I)JUT fly FUK(UASUTO)JUF(UTUK)O fly TUM(I)FUR(USAM)O (JEFI) fog NAR(E)TEP(I)FAPEA fog NEJ(U) FAPEA fold KER(UA)KAM follow TAN(UE)SEK follow SEK following SEKU food FURI fool (PENEU)NANPARO foolish PEN(EU)NANPARU foot PESO foot PES(U)FUSO for PENU for PENEU for MENEU for the sake of MENUE for this reason TAT(I)MENE force PUJUA forehead (PAPO) TUS(O)SETO foreign REN(UE)NATE forest (MAKE)FEJ(O)RAKI forge KAJ(U NAKI)KANO forget KUK(UA)/KES(UA)NANKEM forgive NEP(EA)NANTUR fork FUK(U)MEFO fork FUKUA fork FUK(U)FUR(I)MANO fork FUK(U)KANI form KAN form (JUSE)FAK(UA PUMUA) TUFO formal TAJ(UE)JUSE former KESU forward JUTEU found RAT(EU)NAT fountain NAM(U)PUKU four TET fowl PEJ(U)FUKO (FESU JEFI) fraction part NAN fragrance, smell FAP(I)SUSEA frame NANMES(EA)TERO free JATE free FEN(U)FUT(EA)JAPU freedom JATEA freeze REF(EU)PET frequent NANJAF(UE)SARE frequent NANKAT(UE)PAME fresh NANKUMEAJAPU Friday SES(E)JENEA friend NUPI friend PEN(UA)JARO friend NANKUR(UA)FENO friend NANKURO frighten NAF(UA MURUA)RUT from NATE front KES(U)TAPUA frost PET(E)NANFAPEA fruit FEJ(I)MATO fry TAP(O)FER(EA)KAK fuel (FERU)KUM(UA)FUR(E NAK)I full PATE full TUTE fun FUNUA funeral (JEFEA)SAP(EA JUSE)TUSUA future FUTE future SEKU future FUT(E)TEMEA future part FUTUE future part SEKEU future passive participle FUTUE...E future tense FUTE, SEKE gain NUT gain MAS game (FURUA)FAN(E)JEFI game MER(U)FUPUA garden FUN(UA)FEJEA garden FUN(UA)FEJ(I)RAKI garland SEJ(U)RET(O)SUTO gas FAPI gather NANJAF gay MERE general NANTATE general TUT(EU)NETU general SET(U)KUR(UA)KAPO generation RATUA generation FAM(UA)SAREA genocide (PAPO)JUM(I)TAR genteel RAMEATUSU gentle NANNEPU get NUT get some air FAPI FANUE JUT gift TUNI girl NES(E)MAT(U JUME PAP)O give TUN give birth FAM glass (JUKE)JER(E)NAKI glass JER(E)JUK(E NAK)I glass JER(E)MEMI glorify SEJ glove MAN(O)SUTO go JUT go NANSAK goal (PAMUA) TANI goat (TUTEA)FUR(U)JEFI God SEM(E)RATO God NANNUNO god PAP(O)SETO god SEM(E) SEJI gold FEN(UA)KAJO gold MUKJAJNEN good PENU good RAME good FUT(UE)PAMU good NANKEPE goods PEJI govern KAP(EU)MAP government KAP(U)MAPUA government RAK(I)KAP(U)FAJEA governor RAK(I)KAPO grain PEJ(O)TAMO grain JAN(UA)TANUA grandchild FAM(I)FAMI grandfather TAM(U)FAM(O)FAMO grass TER(O)FEJO grave NAF(UE)REMU grave, tomb NANJEF(I)RAKI gray NEJ(UE)NANNEJE gray JEN(UE)NEJE gray NEJ(UE)JENE grease JEK(UA)NAKI great MAKE great SEJE great SEM(UE)PENU greatly, exceedingly MAK(UE)PUSUE green FAF(UE)JURE grieve NANKUP(UA)MUR grind PUJ(EU)KAT grip (KUSUE)MAN groan NANTAJE (MURUA)SUNUA ground (RANUE) TES(U)TAPUA ground PUJ(EU)KATE ground TER(U) RAKEA ground NANJAK group FAJ group FAJI grow FEJ(EA)PEJ grow, wax RER(I)MAK growth MAKUA guarantee (FENEU) REP(UA)SAJ guard NANMARO guard RUK guerrilla NANTUS(U) KER(UA)FENO guest SAKO guide JUT(UA)TAJ guide RAM(E TANEA)RAP guilty KES(EU NEPEA)RUTU gun NAM(U)NEPO gun powder NAM(U)NUKI hail SEJ(U)SAK(UA)RAPUA hail SUS(EA)FAN(EU)RAP hail (RUNUE NARUE)PET(UE)PAF hair MEP(E)FESO hair TAP(UA)FESUA hair RET(U)FESUA hair FAR(E)FESO half NANSARE half NANSAR(E)RUPI halt NANJUT hammer TAK(U)PUJO hand MANO handkerchief (KAME)KAR(E)NAJ(U)NAKI hang TES(EU)NANKUT hang JUP(UE)TER hanging JUP(UE)TERE happen RUT(UE)TUR happy NANREME harbor TEP(I)KAR(O)RUK(U)RAKI hard JUKE harm NEP harmony JAN(U)PUTEA harvest SAM hat NANTAF(E)RET(U)SUTO hat RET(U)SUTO hate PUN haughty SET(UA)RAJ(EU)NANNUPU have PAJ hay JEF(I)PEJ(U)TER(O)FEJO hay JEF(I)PEJO he (TAMU)TATI head RET(U)FUSUA head RETO headquarters KAP(UA)RAKEA heal FET(EA)NANTAR health FETEA healthy FETE healthy NANFET(EA)JAPU hear SUN(UA)SUS hearing SUN(UA)SUSU heart SEM(E)MESEA heart FET(U TEPI SUKU)SERO heart FET(U)TEP(I)PUJO heat FERUA heaven SEM(UE)FUN(E)RAKEA heavy FUP(EU)RANE heavy NANFEP(UE)NAR(EU JUP)U helicopter SER(UA FAPI)TER(E) KARO help, aid MAM herb, grass TER(U)FEJO here PER(UE)RAKE hero SEJ(E)PAMO herring (KAME)PEJ(U NANTASE)TEP(I)JEFI hesitant NANPAMU hesitate NANPAM hide NANTUS hide RER(I)NANTUS hide NANTUS hide JEF(I)TAPUA(NAKI) high RANE highness SEJEA hijack KUR(EU)TAJ(UA)NUT hill KAM(E)RAN(E RAK)I history TUFEA hit NAM(EU)TAK hit TAN(I)SAK hog, pig FAT(U)JEFI hold (MANEU)KUP hold (NANJATEU)KUP hole MEFEA hole SUFEA holiday MUS(UA)JATEJENEA hollow NANPATE holy, sacred NANNUN(O)NANJARE home NAT(UA)RAKI honest NANNEFU honest SUR(I)RAPU honor SAJ(EA)SEJ hook KER(E)JUPO hook NANTUTESERUA hope NEK(EU)FUT hope NEK(U)FUTUA horn JUK(E JEFI)FUSO horn JUK(E)FUS(O)NAKI horn FAP(I)PEM(E)SUNO horn FAP(I)PEMI horrible TUT(UE)MARE horrible NAF(UA)RUTU horse KAR(O)JEFI hospital (PAPO)NANTAR(U)RAKI hospital NANFET(I)KASO hospital NEP(I)RAKI hostage FEN(UA)NANJATE hostile PUNU hot SET(EU)FERE hotel SAK(O)KASO hour TEM(EA) METUA (JUNI) house KAS(U)RAT(E)RAKI house KASO how PAMUANEKEU how much, many METEANEKEU however NEK(UE)RUTE however,nevertheless NANJAMUE huge SET(EU)MAKE human PAP(O)JUME humble SEJ(EA)NANFANU humor MERUA hundred NUNNUN hunger FUR(I)NANPAJUA hunt NUT(UA)FAN hurry RUN(UE)PAM hurt NUF(UA)RUT hurt NUF husband TAM(U)FET(EA)JARO I RERO ice PET(E FURE)TEPI ice PET(E)TEPI idea KEM(U)KUKUA identify MUN if..would (conditional subjunctive) TUREU ignore NANTUR ill NANFETE ill NEP(UA)FANU illegal (MAJEKAPO)NANMAJE imagine NANNAK immediate KES(EA)JAPU immediately KES(EA)JAPEU immediately NANKESUE immigrant KAPEA (JARU RAKI)NANNUKO import REN(UE) NAT(UE) NUT important SEJE improve RAM impulse NANFUTUFANUA impulse RAF(E)PUJUA in NETE in KUPE in NETU in accordance with PAKEU in some manner NANTAT(E)RUTEA in spite of NANJAMUE incident FAK(E)PAMEA incite (NEPU) PAM(UA)RUT inclined PEKU include NET increase PUS increase MAK independent NANKUNE indispensible NANKUP(EA)NANPEFE individual MUKI individual NANKUFE industry RATUA industry FEN(UA)JUMI infect NEP(U)PUR(UA)TUN infinitive affix inflation NANPUR(U)MAKUA inflation FEN(UA)NUT(UA)KAMUA influence TEM(EA)RUT inform FAK(UA TUN) informal NANTAJ(UE)JUSE information FAKUA (NAKI) inhabitant NET(E)PAPO inherit KESO (NATUE)NUT inject NANSAM injure MAR ink NEJ(U)TEPI inlaw MAF(O)FET(EA)JARO innocent (KESEU)NANRUTU insane NANRUS(EU)SUSU insane (RERO)TAJ(EA)JAPU insect SAM(U)JEMI insect SAMO inspect RUS(EU)SUS instead NANFEKEU instead of REPEU instrument RUT(U)RATI insult NANSEJ insurance FAS(UA)FENUA intelligence RAM(E)KUKUA intelligent RAM(UE)KUKU intend MEN intense NANKATE interest PAR(UA)FANUA interest JAR(E)RAJEA interest PUS(U)NUTUA interfere PAM(UA)REJ international (PURE) KAP(E)RAK(I)JARE Internet RUM(O)FAJEA intervene TEM(EU)REJ intoxicated NANMUN(EU)MERE invade KUR(EU)NANTEN invent KEM(EU)MEK invention KEM(E)MEKI invention KEM(U)MEKUA invention KEM(E)MEKEA invest MAP(EU)TUN investigate NEK(EU)FAN invite (SAKUA)MUP involve PAM(EU)NET inwardly NET(UE)TANE iron PEF(E)KAJO iron MUKSARSES ironing board PANUATAPI island (TEPI)FEM(E)RAKI island FEM(E)TEP(I)SET(U RAKI)O issue NAT(E)RATI issue NAT(EU)PEJ issue NANPUFEA issue (FAKUA)NES(EA)SAREA it, this, that TATI jail NANJAT(I)RAKI jelly KUJ(E)KEJ(U)NAKI jelly KUJ(E)KEJO jewel PUTEMEMI job MUS(UA)KAPEA join TUK join KUF join KUM join FAJ(EA)NET joint MEP(E)TUKUA joint TUK(U)JEMI joint NANNUKE joint FAJ(UA)RAKI joke, jest MER(U)RAPI journey REN(E RAKI)SAK journey REN(E RAKI)SAKUA judge JUJ judge NEP(UA)JUJ judge (MAJEKAPEA) JUJ(UA)TAJO jump RER(O)NAM jury (RUTUA)JUJ(U)FAJEA just TES(UA)NERU just, equitable JUS(UE)PERU justice JUS(E)PERUA keep KUP keep PAJ(UA)PAS kettle FUR(I)KAKKUPO key (NUTUA)MAJ(U)MEKI key FUJ(U)MEKI key NUT(E)TEJI kick PES(O)KUR kidnap NANPAK(EU)NANJAT kill NANJEF kind NUF(UA)KUJU king SEM(UE RAJEA)KAPO kingdom, realm SEM(UE)RAJEA kiss FUR(O NUPU)TAK kiss NUP(EU)FUR knee PES(O)FAR(EA)KERUA knife KUTO knife KUT(U)MEKI knot MEP(I)NANKATEA knot NANKATEA knot MEP(E RERU)SER(UA)KANEA know NANNEK knowledge NANNEKUA known NANNEKE labor MUS laboratory (TEJUA)SAS(UA)RAKI lack JAP lake (MAKE) MEF(E) TEP(I) (SUTE) RAKI lame (PESEU)NANMAME lamp JENO land MAK(E)RAKEA land NANTEP(E)RAKEA land TEP(I)SET(U RAKI)O land RAJ(E)RAKEA language RAP(UA)JUMEA language RAPUA lantern JENO lantern (JERE)JEN(UA)KUPO large MAKE last NANSEKU last SEM(UE)SEKU last JEJ(EU)KESU last RUR late FAR(UE NATEA)SEKU late FUT(EA)SEKU latest JEJ(EU )KESU laugh MER(UE)SUN launch (PEPEA)NANKES launch NAM(EA NAT) law MAJ(EA)KAPUA law NANMAJUA law MAJ(EA)PAMEA lawyer (SEME) MAJ(KAPUA)MUSO lead (NANPEFUE)NAR(EU JUPU) KAJO lead MUKKEKSAR lead KES(EU)TAJ leaf JEN(UA)MANO leaf FEJ(O)JEN(UA)MANO leaf FEJ(O)MANO leaf PUS(E)TAPUA leaf KAJ(U)TAPUA leak PUK learn TEJ learning TEJU learning TEJI learning TEJEA leather JEM(I)TAP(U)NAKI leather JEM(I)TAPO leave NANSAK leave NANKAR left KET(U)E left NANSUPE left NANSAKE leg PES(O)FARUA legal MAJ(UE)KAPE legal MAJ(E)KAP(UA)JUME legislature (MAJE)KAP(EA)RAT(U)FAJI lemon FAF(E)SAT(E FEJOMAT)O lend NANRUR(EU)TUN less TESU lesson TEJ(EA)JUNI let MAJ let (NUTEU) NANRUR(EU)TUN letter SUN(UA NUMU)KAFO letter RAP(U)KANEA letter KAR(E)KAF(E)RAPUA letter, epistle KAR(E)FAKO level PER(U)RANEA liberal MAK(UE)TUNU liberal JAT(EA)KENU library KAF(E)RAP(UA)FAJEA library TUF(EA)FAJEA lie NANSUR(EA)RAPO lie(recline) NANRAN life JEFEA life FEJEA lift up, raise RAN light JENO light JENUA light JENEA light NANFUP(EU)RANE light FEPUENAR(EU)JUPU light FEP(UE)NARU light, shine JEN lightning FAPPAFOJAK like PEK like KUJ(EA)NUP like SUS(UE)PERU like JUM(UE)PERU limit SAPUA limit PUS(EA)TAJ line NANFUKEA line MEP(E) FAREA line RUR(UA)KESUA linen SUM(UA)NAJ(U)NAKI linen SUT(E)NAJ(U)NAKI link TUK(EA) link TUK(U)JEMI lion MAK(E JUME)MUFO(JEMI) lip FUJ(O)FEMO lip FUJ(EA)FEM(U)JEMI lip FUJ(O)FEMO lip FUJ(EA)FEM(U)JEMI liquid TEPI list SEK(EU)NUM listen KUK(EU)SUN(UA)SUS literature (RAMUE RAPU)KAF(E)RAPUA little KAME live JEF(EA)PAJ live FEJ(UA)PAJ live FET(EA)PAJ living JEFE living FEJU living NANSAK(UA)FANU load PAT loan NANRUR(EU)TUN local NANNET(EU)NERE lock SAF lock NANJAR(U)SAFO lock FUJ(UA)JAMO lock NUT(UA)JAM lonely MUK(UE)MURU long FARE look SUS(UA)FAN look for, search KEM(UA)FAN loose NANKUSE lord RAJ(EA)KAPO lose NANKUP lose NANKEM lose NANNUT lose FUP(EU)TES loss NANKEMEA loss NANNUTEA loss NANNNUTUA loss (NEMEU)FAN(I)NANNUTEA lot, chance, destiny, fate NANFAS(E)TURUA loud MAK(UE)SUNU love NUP low NARE low NUR(UE)SUNU low FEP(EA)SUNU loyal PAS(EU)PAKU luck FAS(UA)TURUA lull PAM(UA)NUREA lull NANPEP(EU)NEF machine RAT(E)MEJI magazine NANJUS(E FAKUA)FAJEA magazine NES(UE)SAR(E)FAKUA (JARUA) magazine (NEPUAMEKI)PEJ(U)KUPO mail KAR(E)FAKUA main MES(UE)SEJE major SEJ(UE)RUTU majority NANSAR(EA)SETO make RAT make a fire FER(U)KUM(UA)NAT make a present of SEJ(EU)TUN make a stay SAK make use of MUT makes verb imperative just leave the suffix off and don't have a subject male TAM(EU)JUME Man TUT(E PURE)PAPO man TAM(U)PAPO manager TAJ(U)MUSO manufacture RAT many SET(EU)PURE map RAK(EA)KAFO march (TEMEU)KUN(EU)PES mark RAP(EU)TEM market FEN(UA)RAKEA market FEN(U)NUT(UA)FAJEA married FET(EA)JARU marry FET(EA)JAR(UA)SAJ marry FET(EA)JAR(UA)SAJ(UA) KAP mass MAS mass MASEA mass NAK(I)JUPUA mass NANNUNOFURUA master SAR(E)NATO master PAP(O)RAJO master PAP(O)PAJO match FER(U)KUM(UA)NATO match FEK match PER(UE)FEK match (igniter) (NANJEKU)KUM(UA)NATO match(igniter) NENJEKO mate FEKO mate JEF(EA)JARO material NAKI material NAKE mathematics MET(UA)TEJUA matter NAKI matter RUT(UA)PAJ mature TUTE may FASUE may MAJUA mayor PAP(E)RAK(i)KAPO meal FUR(UA)TEMUA meal FUR(I)JUNEA meal PUJ(EU)KAT(E)TAM(O)FURI mean NEP(UA)FANU mean PUS(EA)MET(EA)RUPETUTEA mean PER(U)RUP(I)METEA mean MES(E)METEA meaning FUMEA measure MET meat JEF(I NAKI)FURI meat FUR(E)JEMI media FAK(O)PUREA medical FET(UAMUSUA)JUME medicine FET(U)NAKI meet SAK meet with RAP(UA FENEU)SAK meeting FAJ(U)SAKUA melt TEP member FAJ(I)NETI memorial (SAPE)JEF(EA)SEJUA memorial (SAPE)JEF(EA)SEJO memorial (SAPE)JEF(EA)SEJU memory KES(UA)KUKUA mental KUK(UA)JUME merit PENUA(METU JUNI) message FUMI metal KAJ(U)NAKI metal KAJO method PAM(UA)MAPI microscope KAM(EA)SUS(U) MEKI/O middle MESEA militant KAP(U)NANPAKO militant KUR(EU)KENU military KUR(UAMUSUA)JUME militia (PURE) (KAP(E))KUR(U)PAPO milk MAT(O)TEPI mind KUKO mine SAM(U)RAKI mine KAJ(O)SAMO mine RAP(O)RAJE mineral MEM(I)NATE minister NANNUN(O)SEJ(UA)KAPO minister SEM(E KAPO) MAMO minor JESE minority TES(EU PUSE)JUMEA minute KAM(E)TEM(UA)METEA minute SET(EU)KAME mirror JEN(UA)NANO misery, poverty PAJ(UA)JAPUA miss TAK(UA) NANFSEF miss FEK(EA)JAP(U)MATO miss PAJ(E)JAP(UA) SUS missile NAM(EA)MEKI missing JAPE mist NANPAF(U)TEPI mist FAP(E)TEPI mistake NANRUSUA mix MUJ mixed MUJE mob NANPAK(EU)FAJEA model TUS(E)REPO model SAR(EA)NATO model REP(U)PAREA moderate MESE modern NES(E)TEM(UA JUNEA JUM)E modest NANJES(EA)NANPEKU Monday SAR(UE SEKU)JENUA Money FEN(UA METU)JUNI Money FEN(UA) REPO monkey PAP(O KANE)JEFI month SERO (TEMUA) SERUA moon SERO moon (SETU)SERO moon RAN(E)SERO moral PEN(EU)PAKU more PUSE more SETU morning JEN(EA)NATUA morning NES(E)JEN(EA)TEMUA morning NES(E)JENEA morsel KAM(E)FUR(I)JUNI most TUT(EA)NERU mother MATO mother MAT(U)FAMO motion JUTUA motion KAN(EA)TEMUA mountain MAK(E)RAN(E)RAKEA mountain RAN(E)RAKEA mountain MAK(E)MASEA mourn (SAPEA)REM(EA)MUR mouth FUR(U)FUJEA mouth RAP(U)JEMI mouth FUR(U)FUJEA mouth RAP(U)JEMI move JUT move JUT move RAK(EA)TEM movement RAK(EA)TEMUA movement KAN(EA)TEMUA movie (film) TEM(U)KAF(UA FAK)UA much MAKE much PUS(UE)MASE much SETU multiplicative PUR(E)U murder NANPAK(EU)NANJEF murmur NANPAR(UE)RAP muscle JEF(I)PEFO music PUT(E)SUNEA must KAP(UE)FUTUE must RUT(UE)FUTUE mystery NEKEA nail TUK(U)MEFO nail (PEFE)MEF(U)TUKO naked NANSUTE name NUMEA name NUM narrow TAFE nation SEM(E)PAP(EAKUF)UA nation KAP(EA)JAR(U)RAKEA nation SEM(UE)MAK(E)PAP(O)FAJEA nation RAP(UA)JAR(U)PAPUA nation SEM(E)KAP(O)JARUA native NER(EA)NATI natural NANRATE nature NANRATEA navy TUT(UE NETU)TEP(I)KUR(UA)FAJEA near, nigh NERE nearest SEM(UE)NERE necessary KES(EU)PEJE necessary NANPEF(EU)PAJE necessary KES(EU)PEJE neck RET(O)TUKO neck TAF(E)RAKI neck FAR(E)TUKO neck NUPFURFEN neck TAFEA neck RET(O)TUKO neck TAF(E)RAKI neck FAR(E)TUKO neck NUPFURFEN neckcloth, gorget TAF(UA)SUTO need KES(UE) NUT needle KEF(EU)MEF(UTUK)O needle NANPATEMEFO negotiate PUM(UA)FEN neighbor JEJ(U)PAPO neighbor JEJO neither--nor JAPUA--NETUE--JAPU nephew MAF(O)TAM(U)FAMI nerve (JEFI)FUM(UA)FARI net FUJ(E)NAJUA net RUM(O)FAJEA neutral TUT(UE)NANSEME never TUT(UE)NAF new NESE news NES(E) TUMI next NANKES(EU)SEKU nice NANKAPU night NANJENEA night NEJ(E)TEMEA nine NEN no PAJU no NAN no PAJU no NANSURE no way, by no means EA JAPU noble SEJ(EA)NANPAJU nobody PAP(O)JAPUA nobody's RAJ(EA)PAJU noise TUP(E)SUNUA nominate MUP(EU)PEK noon JEN(EA)MESEA normal JUSE normal FUTE north (RAKI)KAF(O)RANUE nose FAP(I)SUSO not NANUE not any JAPE, NUNE note SUN(EA)RANEA nothing TUT(E)JAPUA noun affix O, I,UA, EA nourish NANRUF(I)PEJ now TEM(UA)PERU now JAN(EU)PASU nowhere RAK(EA) JAPU nuclear MUK(I)NUKU number PUS(EA)NUMEA number PUS(EA)NUMO nut JUK(E TAPE FURI)JUNI nut (MEFU) SERU(TUKO TUTU)NEMO nut JUK(E TAPE FURI)JUNI nut (MEFU) SERU(TUKO TUTU)NEMO obey PAK object TATI object NAK(E)TATI object PAMI observation TUF(U)SUSUA observation SUS(UA)TEJI observe SUS(EU)TEJ obstinate NEMU occupation affix MUSO occupy TAJ(EU)PAT ocean MAK(E)TEP(E RAK)I of abbrev. Of idiomatic phrases "verb+of"; use elided verb, lose the "of" and invert order of SEKE seven (sequenced) of nine of RUPE seven (parted) of nine of JUME bay (characterized)of pigs of (consisting of) RAT(UE)NAKE off NANRETU off NANTUKE off NANPEPE offend NANSEJ offensive KUR(UA)SASUA offensive MUR(UA)NEPU offer MUP office MAP(UA TUFU)RAKI officer (MAJE) KAP(UA)REPO official (MAJE) KAP(UA)REPO official SUR(UE MAJUE) KAPE often NANKAT(UE) PAME oil JEK(U)TEPI oil MEM(I JEKU)TEPI oil JEK(U)TEPI old SENE on TUKE on PEPE on, upon RETU once SAR(EA)JAPEU one TUT(UE NETE)PAPO one KUF one self, first person RERO one's own RAJ--, PAJ-- only (NANNETEU)RASE only (RASEU) NANNETU only NANKUNE open FUJ operate PAS(EU RERUE)PEP operate PEP(EA)TAJ operate FET(EU)KUT operation MAP(E)PAMUA opinion KENEA opportunity FAS(EA)PEFEA oppose NEM opposite NANE opposite NEMU oppress JAT(EA)JAM or FUKEU or NANFEKEU orange FAF(UE)RUJE orange RUJ(UE)FAFE orange FAF(UE)RUJ(E)FEJ(I)MATO orbit RAN(UE)SER(EU)JUT order SEKUA order KAP(EU) RAP order KESSEKEA order RAK(EA) RUSEA order PAK(U)FAJEA ordinary, usual JUS(EU)JUME organization MEN(E)JUMEA organization MEN(U)FAJEA organize FAJ(EU)JUM ornament PUT(U)SUPI other NANRERI other NANFEKEU other NANRERI ought FUT(UE)PENEU our PUR(E)RER(O)PAJE oust NANKAP(UA)RUT out TENEU outside TENE oven FAP(EA)FER(U FURI KAK)O oven FER(EA)KUPO over SET(EU)RANE over TESNARE over, across JUT(EU)SETEU overthrow SEM(UE)KAP(UA)SAP owe, be indebted NANRUR(EU)PAJ own RAM(EU)PAJ owner RAJO ox SAR(UE)FUR(U)JEFI ox SAR(E)FURO page SEK(U)TAPEA pain NUFUA paint TAP(U)TEPI palace SEJ(UERAME)KASO pale NANNEJE pan FUR(I)KAK(UA)KUPO paper TAF(E) FEJ(OMEP)I parachute (FAPIRETU) NAR(UA)NURO parade PES(U)TUSUA parallel JANU parasol, umbrlla MAN(E)SET(U)TAPO parcel JUNEA pardon, forgive TUR(U NEPUAFANUA) NANKUP parent FAMO parliament KAP(UA)RAT(U)FAJEA part JEMI part, portion, share RUPEA, JEMI partner JARO partner FEN(UA)JARO party MER(UA)FAJEA pass RAN(EA)MEF(U)RAKI pass, go by JUT(EU)SET passenger RET(U)PAPO passport (KAPE RAKI)JUT(UA)TUFO past TUFE past KESU past affix KESEU past affix TUFUE past part, passive KESUE, E paste FEP(E)KEJ(U)PETI paste FEP(E)PETI path JUT(UA)RAKI path JUT(UA)SEKUA patient FAR(UE)FUTU patient FET(UA)MUSI pay FUT(UE)TUN payment TUR(U)TUNUA peace NANKURUA pear FUS(E)FEJ(I)MATO pedestal RAN(E)TERO pen (RURU)KAF(U)MEKI pen, feather (RURU)TAF(E)NEJO pencil (NANRURU)KAF(U)MEKI pencil, crayon NANRUR(U TAFE)NEJO people PUR(E NANTATE)PAPO people (PURE)PAK(U)PAPO percent (KUF)NUNNUNRUPEA perceive SUS(UA)PAR perceive PAR(EU)SUS perfect TUT(UE)RAME perform MAP(EA)PAM perform MER(EU)PAM period KAM(E)SER(E)RAP(U)KANEA period (PASU)TEM(UA)JEMEA permanent (NANSAPEU) RURU permit MAJ person PAPO persuade TEM(UA)RAP physical NAK(EU)PEFE physics NAK(I)TEM(UA)JETUA picture KAFEA piece JEMI pig FAT(U)JEFI pilot JUT(UA)TAJ(U MUS)O pin KAM(E)MEFO pin MEF(U)TUKO pious NANFEP(UE)KENU pipe NANPAT(E)FAR(E)SEREA pipe NANPAT(E)FARI pipe NANPAT(E)SUNO pipe (PEME)NANPAT(E)FARI pity SUF(O)MAM(U)MURUA place RAKI place affix RAK place, spot RAKEA plan MAP plane TAP(UA)KANEA plane FAP(I JUTU)KARO plane PAN(EU)NANFES planet (MUKESERUEKANE) NUNMUK(O) SER(U)JUTO planet MAK(E)SER(E)RAKI plant FEJO plant RAT(UA)KASO plastic RAT(E)NAKI plastic NANMEM(NAK)I plastic TEM(EU)KANE plate PAN(E)FUR(I)TERO plate PAN(E) JEMI plate PAN(E) JEMI play MER(EA)FAN play FAK(UA)TUSUA plaza MAK(E)KAS(O)MEF(E RAK)I please FUN(UA)TUN please PUMUE please NANREM pleasure FUNUA plentiful PEJ(EA)SETU plenty PEJ(EA)SETUA plot FAK(E)PAM(EA)MEKI plot NANFAK(EU)MAP plow TER(O)NUKO plural affix PUR pocket PAN(E JUFE)KUPO poem (NANKATE)PUT(E KAFE)RAKEA point KAN(EU)TAT point RES(E)SAPUA point MEN(E)PAREA point NANRUS(EA)JAP(U)RAKEA point NAJ(U)RAKI poison NANFET(U)NAKI poison NANFETO poison, venom NANFET(U)NAKI police KAP(UA PEFU)MUSO policy TUR(UA)SAJEA policy TUR(UA)SAJUA policy PAM(UA)JUSEA polish JEN(EA)KATUARAMO polish KAT(UA)RAMO political PAK(UA NUTUA) NEM(UA)JUME political KAP(UA)FEN(UA)JUME politics PAK(UA NUTUA) NEMUA politics KAP(UA)FENUA pollute NAS poor RAM(EA)JAPU poor RAJ(EA)JAPU poor JAPU popular PUR(UE) NUPE population PAPEA port RAT(E MEFU)FUJEA port FEN(UA)KAR(U)RAKI porter KAR(U)PAPO position RAKEA position FEK(U)KANEA position NEM(UA)RAPI possess PAJ possible FAS(UE)PEFE possible FAS(UE)PEFE post office TUN(U)KAR(UA)KASO postpone SEK(EU)MAP(EA)TEM pot FUJ(E)KUPO pot FUR(I)KAK(UA)KUPO pot TER(O NAKI)RATEKUPO potato TES(U)FAM(O)FURI pour PUP(EU)PUK poverty NANPAJUA powder PAF(E)NUKI powder PAF(E)FAP(E)PETI power PEFEA power MUS(UA)NAKI praise NANJES praise, commend SEJ prattle NANFUM(EU)RAP pray NANNUN(OTANEU)RAP predict KES(EU)FAK predict FUT pregnant MATU prepare KAK prepone KES(EU)MAP(EA)TEM present KUN(EU)RAKE present, introduce SAK(I)NUM president (KAPUA FENUA)SEM(E)JUJO press PUJ(EU)TAK press PUR(E)FAK(EA)JARO pressure NANSUKEA prevent JAM price PUM(E)TUNUA print TAK(EU)KAF prison NANPAK(U PAP O)KUPO private NANJARE prize SET(EU)FAN prize (FUPUA)SEF(UA)NUTI probable KAM(UE)FASE probably KAM(UE)FASUE problem NANPUFUA process TEP(U)PAMUA produce RAT produce FEJ(O)MATO profession MUS(UA)JUMEA professor SEM(E)TEJ(UA)MAMO profit FEN(UA)NUTUA program PAM(UA)MAPEA program (RUMUMEKI) TAJ(UA)MAPEA progress JUTUA progress RAMUA project REN(UE)TUS project TAN(E)PAMUA promenade TUS(EU).PES(EU)JUT promise SAJ propaganda KEN(UA)TEM(U)JAFI property RAJI propose MUP propose MAP(EU)MUP prose NANPUT(E)RAPUA protect NANMAR protest KEP(UA)RAP protest NANPUM proud RER(I)NANRAME proud SET(UA)RAJU prove TUS(EU)SUR provide PEJ provide or care for MAM(UA)PEJ prudent MAPU public FUJ(UE)JARE public JAR(U)PAPUA publication KAF(E)RAP(UA)JAFEA publish KAF(E)RAP(UA)JAF pull JUP pull PUM(UA)PEFEA pump SAR(EU)PUJ punish NUF(UA)TUR (EU RUT) punish TUR(EU)NEP punishment TUR(U)NEPUA purchase FEN(UA)NUT pure, clean SANE purpose MEN(E)TURI pursue, chase (RUNUE)FAN(EU)SEK push PUJ put RAK quality RAMEA quality RASO quality having affix E, PAJU SENE… FEJMATO PAJU quarrel NEM(UA)FEN question NEK(U)RAPUA question FAK(UA)KAP question TAT(E)NEKI quick RUN(UE)PAMU quiet NANSUNU quite SAKEU race RUN(EA)FUPUA race PUR(E)NANFAMO radar JAK(EA)SUN(UA)SUSO radiation (MUKI)NUK(UA)JENUA radio REN(E)RAP(UA)MEKI raid MUF(EU)KUR rail TAJ(U)FARI railroad FAR(I)TAJ(E)JUT(UA)RAKI rain (TEPI)PAFUA rain PAFUA raise RAN range RENEA range SEK(U)FAJEA range NAM(UA)FAREA rape KURU FAM(O)MERUA rapid RUNE rare KAT(UE)KEM rat MEF(U)JEFI rate FEK(U)PUSEA rate MET(E)FEK(UA)JUJ ray NANMESO ray NAT(E)JUTUA reach MAN(EU)FAR react TUR reaction TURUA read KAF(EA)PAR reading KAF(EA)PARUA reading KAF(EA)PARU reading KAF(EA)PAREA ready KAKE real NAK(UE)KANE realistic NANTEJ(UA)NAFU reason RUM(UA)KEM reason RUT(U)MENEA reasonable MES(UE)MURU reasonable NANFUPU rebel (n) NANPAKO rebel (v) NANPAK receipt NUT(EA)SURO receive TUN(I)NUT recent NER(EU)KESU recepticle KUPO recepticle MANO recession FEN(UA)NURUA reckon RUM recognize MUN recompense, reward TUR(EU)TUN record TUF recount TUF(EA)RAP recover MAR(EA REREU)RUS recover NANKEM(EA)RUS red RUJE reduce KAM reform RAM(EU)RUS refugee RUK(EA)FANO refuse KEP regard, look at KUK(EU)SUS register TUF(UE)FAK regret JAS regular PER(UE)SARE regular NANNAPE regular JUSE reign, govern RAJ(EA)KAP reject NANPEK rejoice NANREM(EA)TUS relate TUF(EA)FAK relation FEKUA relation FEK(UA)JUMEA relations RUT(UA)FENUA release NANTAJ religion NUP(U)SEJ(UA)JUMEA religion NUP(U)SEJ(UA)KENUA remain NANSAK(UA)NAF remainder TEF(UA)NAFEA remains NANJEF(E NAKE)TATI remember KES(UA)KUK remove SUP repair NANTAR repeat SAR(EU)PAM repent PUN(EU)REROTEM report FAK(EA)JAR repose RAK(UE)NANMUS represent REP representative JUM(EA)PERO representative FAJ(EA)RAPO repress JAT(EA)JAM request PUM require KES(UE) NUT rescue NANTUP research (FANEU)TEJ resembling SUS(UE)PERU resign MUS(UA)SAP(UA)RAP resist NANPAK resist NANPUF resolution NANTAR(U)TURUA resource PEJ(U)NATO respect RAJ(UA)PAK responsible MAP(I)PAMU responsible FUT(EU)TAJU responsible KES(EU)RUTU rest NANMUS restaurant JAR(E)FUR(UA)RAKI restrain JAT(EA)TAJ restrict SET(UA)JAM result TURUA retail store (JAR)FENRAKI retire MUS(UA)SAP return SAR(UE)SAK return TUR(EU)TUN revenge, avenge TUR(EU)NEP revolt FAJ(EA)NANPAK revolt NANFUR(UA)RUT reward TUR(U)PENUA reward TUR(EU)TUN reward TUR(U)TUNI rhythm SUN(UA)SAR(EA)TEMUA rice TEP(EA)TAM(O)FURI rich MAK(UE)PAJU rich NANKAT(UE)FUR(UE)SUSE ride RET right TEK right RUSE right TEKE right TEKEU right KAP(E)MAJEA ring SER(E KANE) RATI ring NANPAT(E)SERI riot NANMAP(E)KUR(UA FEN)UA rise RER(EU)RAN risk FAS river MAK(E) SEPUA road JUT(UA)RAKEA rob NAT(UE KUREU)NUT rock MEMI rocket (KUMUA) NAM(U)RUNO rocket NAM(UA RUNE) KARO rod PEM(E)FAR(E SER)I roll SER(EU)JUT roll KAME (MAKU)TAM(O FURI) JUNI roll SER(EU)KUP roof RET(U)TAPO roof RET(U)TAPO room KAS(O)RUPEA room NANNEREA root TES(U)PEJO root TESUFEJ(O)PEJO root NATURUTO root RER(E)PURI root TES(U)PEJO root TESUFEJ(O)PEJO root NATURUTO root RER(E)PURI rope FAT(E)MEP(E)FARI rose MEF(U)FEJ(O)TUSO rot, putrify, grow putrid NANKUM rough NAPE rough KUR(UA)PERU round SAR(E)PAMUA round SERE round KERE rub NANJEK rub NANRES(UE)NANFES rubber NANKAN(EA)RUS(U)NAKI rubber TEP(I)REJ(U)NAKI ruin TUP rule SEM(UE RAJEA)KAP rule KAP rule MET rule REK rule TAJ(U)RAPEA run (RER)NAM(EU)PES run NAM(EU)JUT run SEK(U) PERUA run JUT(EU)JUP(UE)NUK run JUT(EU)SEP rural KAT(UE)PAPE sabotage MUF(EU)MAR sack MEP(E)KUPO sacrifice TUN(E)TARI sad NUF(EU)REME safe SAFE safe (MEJI)SAF(E)KUPO sail FAP(I )MAN(U NAM)O sailor TEP(I)KAR(UA)MUSO salt NANTAS(U)NAKI salt NANTASI salute, hail SEJ(EU)RAP same PERU sand (SEMUE)KAT(E)MEMI sand NANJEK(EU)NANAP satellite RAN(E)SER(UE JUTO)O satiate FAN(UA)SAP satisfy NANRAM(EA)RUT Saturday JAJ(E)JENUA Savage FAS(EU)PAMU save JEP save NANTUP save KUP say RAP scale MES(UA)PERO scale PUS(EA)FEKO scale MAS(EA)METO scale NANTUT(EU)SUT(U)JEM scarcely, hardly SEM(UE)KAM(UE)RUT(E)U school TEJ(UA)RAKI school PAR(UA)FAJEA school TEP(I)JEF(I)FAJEA science KEM(UA)PAM(UA)JUMI science KEM(I)FANUA science TEJ(UA)JUMI science KEMEA scissors NEM(U)KUTO scratch (an irritant) (NUFI)NANFES scratch (make a scratch) RES(UE)MAR screw SER(O)MEFO scum, foam NANPAT(E SERESERI)NAKI sea MAK(E)TEP(EA)RAKEA sea TEP(EA)RAKEA sea TEPEA seal NANFUJ(EA SAF)O search SUS(EU)FAN search KEM(UA)FAN season FER(EA SERUA)NANTETEA season TUS(UA TEMEA)JUNI season FAM(UA FANUA) TEM(EA)JUNI season (RUREU)TEP(I)SUP season FUR(I SUSEA) RAM(O)PUS season RUR(UA)TUN seat KERTERO seat KAP(E)RAKEA second SEM(UE)KAM(E)TEM(UA)METEA second RUN(E)TEM(UA MET)O second SAR(UE)SEKU secret NANFAKE secret NANFAKI secretary TUF(UA)MAMO security SAFUA/SAFEA see JEN(UE)SUS seed TAM seed TAM(UA)JUNI seeking FANU seem KEN(UA)RUT seize KUR(EU)NUT selection PEKI selection PEKEA selection PEKUA selection MUPUA self RER self RERO self RERI sell FEN(EU)TUN Senate SEN(E) KAP(UA) RAT(U FAJ)UA send KAR(EA)TUN send JUT(UA)KAP send FUM(UA)TUN sense SUSEA sense SUS sentence PAM(UA NUMU) RAPUA (JUNI) separate NANMUJ separate RUP separate NUK separate NANKUF separate KUT separate MUK series SEK(U)SEKUA serious MUS(EU)REME servant MAMO serve PAK(EU)MAM service PAK(U)MAMUA set RAS(E)FAJEA set RAK set MEKI settle NANKEP settle NAR(EU)JAM settle PAP(UA)NAT seven JAJ several KAM(UE)PURE severe SAN(EU)SEME sew MEF(EU)TUK sew NAJ(U NAKI)MEJ sex FAM(UA)JUMEA sex FAM(O)MERUA shade NEJ shadow NANJENUA shake, jog SUN shame KES(UA)TEM(UA)FAN shame NEP(UA)NANTUS(UA)MURUA shame NANTUSUA shape KAN share JAR sharp RESE shave FES(O SUPEU)NANFES she MAT(U)TATI shear, cut the hair FES(UA)KUT sheep NAJ(UA NAKI)JEFI shelf KUP(U)TAPEA shell JUK(E)TAPO shelter KAS shine JEN(UA)TUJ(UA RUT) ship MAK(E)TEP(EA)KARO ship KAR(UA)KAP shirt RAN(E JEMI) SUTO shock JAK(EA)KAJ shock (NANPEFEU)MUT(UA)NANFUT shock FEP(U)MUTUA shock NEP(EA) TEFEA shoe (JUKE)PES(O)SUTO shoot RUN(UE)NAM shoot NAM(I MUTEU)NEP shoot NAM(EU)MUT shore TEP(I)SAPUA short RAFE short NANTUT(UE)PEJE should FUTUE shout SUN(UA)MAK(UE)RAP show TUS shrink KAM shut NANJUF shut JUFE sick NANFETE sickeness NANFETUA sickness NANFETEA side JEJ(U)RAKI side JEJ(U)TAPO side PUS(E)FURI sieze NANMAJ(UE)NUT sign FUM(U)KAFO sign FUMO signal FUMUA signify, mean FUM silence NANSUNEA silk MEP(E)JEM(I)NAJUA(NAKi) silver JEN(UA)NEM(U)KAJO silver MUKTETJAJ silver JEN(EA)KATU (NANNEJE) similar PER(UA)NERU similar, like SUS(UE)PERU simple FEFE since SEKEU sing PUT(UE)SUN sing PUT(UE)RAP single NANKUNE sink TES(EU)NAR sink (TEPI)SAN(UA)KUPO sister MAT(U)MAFO sit KER(UE)RET situation TES(U)RAKEA six SESE size MAKEA size MAK(EA)RASEA skeleton MES(E)TERO skill TEJ(E)PEFEA skillful TEJ(UA)PEFE skin, hide TAP(UA)SUTO skin, hide TAP(UA SUTUA)NAKI skin, hide JEF(I)TAPO skin, hide PAP(O)TAPO skirt NAR(E)JUP(UE)TER(E)SUTO skirt JUP(U)SUTO sky RAN(E)SETUA slave NANJAT(E)MUSO sleep SUM slide,glide JEK slip JEK slope PUPEA slow NURE small KAME smash TAK(EU)TAR smear MUJ(EU)PAN(EU JAF) smell FAP(EA)SUS smell FAP(I)SUS(EA)PUK smile NANREM(EA)TUS smoke KUM(UA)NASUA smooth NANNAPE snake MEP(UE JUT) JEFI snake MEP(E)JUTO sneeze SUS(O)FAP(I)NAM snow KUJ(E)PAFUA snow KUJ(E)PAFEA so RUTUE so, as much or many TAT(UE)METE so, in such a manner TAT(UE)PAME soap SAN(U)NAKI sober (NANMUNU)MER(EA)JAPU social PAP(O)KUMU society KUM(E PURE)PAPO society (PURE)PAP(O)KUNEA sock KUJ(E)PES(O)SUTO sofa KUJ(E)FAR(E)NANMUS(UA)TERO sofa KUJ(E)TERO sofa JAR(E)KUJ(E)TERO soft KUJE soil FET(U)TERO(NAKI) soldier KAP(E)KER(UA)FENO sole, only, unique SAR(EA)JAPU solid PETE solid PETE solve NEK(UA)RUS solve NANPUF(EA)RUS some NANTUTE some NANTAT(UE)NETU some, certain NANTATUE someone NANTATPAP someone's NANTAT(E)PAP(O)JAPE/RAJE something NANTATI sometime NANTAT(E)TEMUA somewhat NANTUTE somewhere NANTAT(E)RAKEA son TAM(U)FAMI song RAP(E)PUT(E)SUNUA song (PUTE)SUN(UA)JUNI soon NER(UA)FUTE sort JUM soul RUR(U)RERI sound SUNUA sound, sane, healthy FETE soup TEPEFURI soup TEP(EU)KUJ(E)FURI south (RAKI)KAF(O)NARUE sow TAM(O NANSAMEU)KAT space FAP(EA)SET(U)RAKEA space NANNEREA spacious MAK(UE)FUJE spade TUM(I)SUPO spare KAK(E)REPO sparkle, glitter JEN(UA)KAT speak, talk RAP special SUJE species, kind (FETEA)JUMEA speck JES(E)NAKEA speech RAPUA speed RUNEA spend NANKUP(EU)MUT spill SET(EU)PUK spirit NANTUS(E)PAPO spit FUR(O)PUKI spit FUR(O)PUK(I)NAM split NUK spoke NANMES(U)TERO sponge KUJ(E TEPI)NETO spoon SUF(I)MANI spoon SUF(E)MANO sport MER(U)FUPUA spot JES(E)KANI spread JAF spring FUP(U)JEMI spring(season) FERUTEM(UA RUP)EA spring, jump RER(O)NAM springtime FERUAJANUA sprinkle KAT(EU)PUS sprout FES(UA)PUK spy MUF(U)SUS(U MUS)O square PER(U)TET(UE JANU)KANEA square NANSER square NANSER(E)KANI square TET(E)KANE square NANKEP(EA)SUR stab MEF(EU)KUR stable, stall JAN(U)RUP(O)KUPO stage RAN(E)TUS(UA)RAKI stair RAN(UA)PESI stamp PES(EU)SUN stamp PUJ(EU)TUF stamp SUR(U)KEJO stand NANNAR star REN(E)JENO star MUK(I)RATO start NAT start PEP starve MAR(EU)NANPEJ starve (MARU)NANPEJ(EA)NUF state SUR(EA)RAP state RAM(EA)MAREA state SEM(I)SEK(U)KAPUA state SEM(I)SEK(U)KAPUA state inducement affix ARATU statement RAP(UA) JUNEA statement SUR(EA)RAPUA station KAP(E)RAKEA station MUS(UA)RAKEA station PEJ(UA)RAKEA statue FAT(E)PAP(O)KAFO stay NANSAK(UA)NAF steal MUF(EU)NUT steal KUR(EU)NUT steal NEF(EU)NUT steam (FEREA)FAP(E)TEPI steel NANPEF(E)KUMI steel (PEFE)KAJ(O)KUMI stem KAM(E FEJO)FUKI step PES stick MAN(E)REK(E)FARI stick PEM(E)FARI stick FAR(E)FEJ(O JEM)I stick KEJ stick RES(UE)PUJ sticky KEJU stiff PEME still PASEU still RUREU stimulant JEF(EA)FETO sting, prick KAM(UE)MEF stitch MEF(EU)TUK stocking FAR(E)KUJ(E)PES(O)SUTO stocking PES(O)FAR(EA)SUTO stomach FUR(EA)KUP(U JEFI)JEMI stone MEMI stone MEM(I)NAM(EU)NANJEF stone MEM(EA)NAKI stop SAP stop (hold up) JUT(EU)SAP stop, cork NANPUK store KUPIRAK store FEN(EU)TUN(U)RAKI store FEN(U)TUNO storey KES(U)SETUA storm FAP(I)NANKANUA story FAKUA story PER(EU RANE)TAPUA stout JEF(UE)FATE stove FUR(I)FERO straight REKE strange NANPARE straw NANPAT(E)TER(U)FEJO straw TEP(I)FUR(UA NANPATE)FARI street JUT(UA)RAKI stretch KAN(EA)FAR strike PUM(U)MUS(UA)SAPUA strike NAM(EU)TAK string TAF(E)MEP(E)FARI strong NANFEPE strong PEFE structure RAT(E)KANEA structure MAP(EA)MEJ struggle MUS(EU)NEM stubborn NANTURU study TEJ stuff NAKI stupid MAR(UE)RUMU subject TUR(EU)FEPE subject TEJ(UA) JUMI submarine TEP(I TAPUA) TESU submarine TEP(I)TES(U)KARO substance NAKI substitute (NANRURU)REPO subversion MAJ(E)KAP(UA)MARUA subvert MAJ(E)KAP(UA)MAR succeed SEF succeed SEK such TAT(UE)JUME suck SUK(UE)JUP sudden NANFUT(EA RUT)U sudden NANFUTE sudden RUN(UE)NATE suffer NUF sugar TASO suggest PEF(EA)RAP suggestion PEN(UA)FAKUA suicide RER(O)NANJEF suit, agree NANNEM summer FER(E)TEM(UA RUP)EA sun (RANUE) SETUJENO Sunday KUF(UA)JENEA sunder RUP superior SETO supervise (PASEU) MUS(UA)SUS supply PEJ supply PEJ support TER suppose SAS(EU)KEN suppress PAM(UA)JAM sure SUR(EA)KENU sure JUS(UE)TURU surface TAP surplus (NANPAJUA) SET(U)PEJEA surprise NANFUTI surrender NANRUK surround FEM survive NANNAS(EA)NAF suspect FAS(UA)KEN suspend NANPAM suspend JUP(UE)TER swallow FEM(EU)NET sway PUP swear NANTEM(EA)RAP swear (SUREA)SAJ swear in SAJ(UA)NUT sweat MUS(EU)TEP(I)PUK sweep SAN(EU)NANFES sweep NANJAN(EA)JUT sweet TASE swell PAT(EU)MAK swim TEP(I)JUT sword KUR(UA)KUTO symbol RAP(U)KANEA sympathy MUR(UA)NAJUA system MUS(U)MEJI system JUM(UA)JUMI system KAP(UA)MAPEA system PAM(UA)MAPI table TAP(E)TERO tail SEK(U)FUSI tailor SUT(O)RATO take (NANPUMUE)NUT take NAT(UE)NUT talk RAP tall RAN(UE)FARE tank TEP(I)MAK(E)KUPO tank KUR(U)KARO tank NANSEF target TANI taste FUR(I)SUS tax KAP(O)TERUA tea (FURE)FEJ(O)MAN(O)TEPI teach TEJ(UA)MAM teacher TEJ(I)JARI teaching TEJ(UA)MAMUA teaching TEJ(UA)MAMU team NANFUP(U)FAJI tear JUP(EU)RUP tear (crying) REM(EA)TEPUA (JUNI) technical MEK(O)PARE technique PAM(UA MAPU)MEKI technology KEM(E)MEKUA telephone FAR(E )RAP(UA MEKI)O telescope REN(I)JEN(UA)SUS(U)MEKI telescope REN(i)SUSO television REN(E KAFEA)TUSO tell FAK temperature FER(EA)METEA temporary NANRURU tempt FUN(UA)MUP ten KUFNUN tendency FANUA tendency SASUA tense NUF(EU)KUSE tense FEP(UE)NAFU tense SEK(UA)RAP(UA)JUNEA term TEM(UA)JUNEA term NUM(UA)JUNEA term PUM(E)MUPUA terrible NAF(UA)RUTU terrible SET(EU)MARE territory RAJ(E)RAKI terror SEM(E)NAF(U)MURUA terrorist NANKUR(O)KURO test KEM(EU) SAS test NUJ test SAS(U)SUSUA than, as RASUE thank PEN(UA PAREA)RAP that TATI that TATE the TATE the bottom TESO the bottom SEMNAREA theater (FAKUA)TUS(UA)KASO them PUR(E)TATI then TAT(UE)SEKU then TUREU then, at that time TAT(UE)KESE theory SAS(E)KENI there TAT(UE)RAKE therefore TUREU these PUR(E)TUS(UE)TATE they PUR(E)TATI thick FATE thick NANKATE thin NANFATE thin KATE thing TATI think RUM(EU)KUK third RAR(UE) SEKU thirst TEP(I FURUA)FAN this TUS(UE)TATE though SUJUE though, although NANTUREU thought KUKEA thousand MUM thread NANFAT(E)FARI thread PAM(UA)SEKUA threaten NEP(UA)SAJ three RAR throat TAF(EA)NANPATEA through MEFEU through MEFU through, by, by means of MUTEU throw, cast NAM thumb NEM(U MANO)FUKI thumb NEM(U MANO)FUK(I)TAK thumb KAR(EA)PUM thunder FAP(E)PAF(O)SUNUA thunder RAN(UE)NAT(E)SUNUA Thursday FUF(E)JENEA ticket TUN(EA)SURO tie PER(U)TURUA tie TAF(E)TUK(O)SUTO tie FEM(EU)TUK tight KUSE till KESU time (PASU)TEMUA time PAS(U)TEMUA times (multiplication) PURE tin KER(U)KAJO tin MUKFUFNUN tired FEPE tired NANFETE tired TEFE to TANEU to PENEU to TUT(EU)NERU to TANU to MEN(UE)RAKE to begin PAM(UA)NAT today KUN(U)JENEA toe PES(O)FUKI together KUME together KUNU tomorrow SEKUJENUA tongue RAP(UA)FUSUA tongue FUR(I)TAJO tongue FUR(I)SUSO tongue RAP(UA)JEMI tongue RAP(UA)JUMI tonight SEK(U)NEJEA too SETU too PUSUE tool MAM(U)MEKI tool purpose affix O tooth (JUKE) FUR(O) FESO tooth FUR(O) RESI tooth JUK(E)FUR(O)JEMI top RAN(EA)SAPEA top SEM(UE)RANEA top RET(U)TAPUA top SET top RER(O)SER(U)MERO torment NUF(UA RUTUA)PAS torture (FANEU)NUF(UA)RUT total TUTE totter, stagger PUP(U)PES touch TAK(UA)SUSUA touch, lay hand on TAK tour JUT(EU) SAK toward TAN(EU)NEREU tower RAN(UE)FAR(E)KASO town PAP(E)RAKI town PAPI town KAS(O)PAP(E)RAKI town KAS(O)PAPEA town PAPEA trade FEN tradition SEN(E)PAM(UA)JUNI traffic KAR(U)JUTUA traffic JUF(E)JUTUA tragic REMU train JUP(E)KAR(O)SEKUA tranquil, quiet NANSUNU translate RAP(UA)JUM(EA)TEM transport KAR transportation KAREA trap NEF(EU) NANJAT trap NANJAT(U) MEKI trap NANJATO trapper NANJAT(U) MUSO travel NANNER(UE)SAK tray (PANE)TAP(EA) KUPO treason PAK(UA)SAJ(I)NEPUA treasure SUJ(EA)NANTUN/NANMAR treasure FEN(UA)NANPEJEA treasure NANFEN treat (SUJU)TUR(EU)TUN treat TUR(EU) PAM treatment TUR(EU) PAMEA treaty KAP(U)SAJ(UA)FENUA tree MAK(UE JUME)FEJO tremble, shake, shiver NAFSUN, REFSUN, PUNSUN, MURSUN trial (FUTUE PAME) SASUA tribe NANKES(U) FAJEA trick NANRUS trick PAM(UA)TEJI trick SUS(UA)NANRUS trip REN(UE)JUTUA trip PUP(EU) PES(UA)NANMAM troops PUR(E)KER(UA FENUA)MUSO trouble NANPAKUA trouble FAS(UA)RUTUA trousers (FUKE) NAR(EA)SUTO truce NANKUREA truck PEJ(O SEREU KARU)JUTO truck PEJ(O)KARO truck MAK(E)KARO true SURE trunk, wardrobe SUT(O)KUPO trust NANNAF truth, verity SUREA try, essay SAS tube NANPAT(E)FARI Tuesday RAR(UE SEKE)JENEA turn KER turn KER(EU)JUT turn JUT(EU)KER turn SER turn SER(EU)JUT turn RER(I)SER turn KEFEA(PEFEA) turn KER twist FAR(EA)KER twist KAM(E)NUJI twist FUS(I)KER two SAR, SARE, SAREA umbrella MAN(E)SET(U)TAPO umbrella MAN(E)SET(U)JUM(E)TAPO uncle TAM(U)FAM(O)MAF(O) under TES(EU)RANE under SETNARE under, beneath TESU understand PAR unit JUNI unit MET(UA)RUPEA unit FAJ(EA)RUPI unit of JUNEA unite KUF universe TUT(UE NETU)RAKI university TUT(U)TEJ(UA)RAKI unless TEM(UE)TUREU until KESEU up RANE up RANUE up RAN(EU)TANU urge FAN(UA)MURUA urge MUR(UA)PUM urgent RUN(EU)SEJE us PUR(E)RERI use MUT use MUTEA useful MUTE usual SUJ(UE)SARE vacation MAJ(E)NANSAKUA vaccine RUK(U)NANFETO vain, fruitless NUN(I)RUTU valley NAR(E)RAKI value FEN(UA)PERUA value PAJ(UA)FAN vanquish FUP(UA)TAR vapor (PUKE)FAPI vast SET(EU)MAKE vegetable FEJ(E)FURI vehicle KAR(U)MEKI verse PUT(E)RAP(UA)RUPI version NANJUS(E)JUMI version FUK(E)JUMI very SETEU very affix MAK,SET, SEM vessel SEP(UA)TAJO vessel SEP(UA TAJU)KARO vessel MAK(E)KARO vessel TEP(I)KUPO veto KUF(UE)NANMAM vex (KAME)PUN(UA)RUT victim NEP(EA)PEKI victory NEM(EU FANI)NUTUA video (RERUA) TEM(U) KAFEA view (JENE)SUS(UA)PEFEA view JEN(UE)SUS view NET(E)SUSEA view KEN(E)PARUA vigorous FETE village KAM(UE)PAP(ERAK)I violate MAJ(EA)JES violence KUR(UA)FENUA violence NEP(U)KURUA violent KUR(EU)NEPU violin NANFES(EFARI)SUN(U)MEKI visa (KAPE)RAK(EA)MAJEA visit SAK visit NANRUR(EU)SAK voice RAS(E)SUNO voice RAP(U)SUNO voice RAP(UA)RASEA volcano TER(O RAKI)PUKUA volunteer NANNUT(EU)MUS vote FAJ(UE)JUJ wages MUS(UA FENE)NUTI wait FUT(EU)RUR wait (FUTEU)NANPAM waiting FUT(EU)RURU walk PES(EU)JUT walk PES(EU JUT) walk PES(EU)JUT walk PES(U JUTUA)RAKI walk PES(U)JUTUA wall RUPO wall KAS(O)RUPO wall REJ(U)TAPUA wall REJO want PAJ(EU)PEK want FAN war RUR(U)KUR(UA FEN)UA war MAK(E)KUR(UA)FENUA warm FERE warn FAS(UA)RAP warrior KER(UA)FENO wash TEP(I MUTEU)SAN wash TEP(I)SAN waste TUM watch KAM(E)TEM(UA)METO watch PAS(EU)SUS water FUR(E)TEPI water JUS(E)TEPI water TEPI wave PAS(UE)SAR(E TEM)UA wave RAN(U)NARUA wave SUNUA wave PAS(U)SAR(EA)NUJI wave SAK(UASASU)KAN(UA) RAP wax TEP(I)KEP(U)PETI wax MAK(EA)NUT way JUT(UA)RAKI way TANUA way PAM(UA)JUMEA way SETUE we PUR(E)RERI weak FEPE wealth FEN(UA)PAJUA weapon NEP(UA)MEKI wear SUT(UE)NUT weary NANFETE weary TEFE weather FAP(I)PAMUA Web site RUM(O)FAJ(EA)RAKI Wednesday TET(UA)JENEA week MUS(UA TEMUA)SERUA weep MUR(EU)PUK weigh (measure weight) JUP(EA)MET weigh (weigh this much) NAR(EU)JUP weight NAR(U)JUPEA welcome RAK(EA)MAJ welcome (greeting) (RAPI PAJA)RAK(EA)MAJE(A) well RANUE well NEP(EA)JAP well TEP(I)SAM(UA RAKI)O west (RAKI)KAF(O)KETUE wet TEP(I)PAJU what, that, which TATI wheat FUR(E FEJO)TAMO wheat KAT(UE FURE FEJO)TAMO wheel SER(E)TAJO wheel SER(E)TERO when PAS(UA)NEKEU where RAK(EA)NEKEU whether TUR(EU)JUJEU which, what TAT(UE)NEKE while JANEU whip NUF(UA)TUNO whip MEP(E)NEPO whistle (KUFUE)MEF(E) SUNO white NANNEJE who PAPONEKEU whole NANTARE whole TUT(EU)NETU whole, total, complete TUTE why, wherefore RUT(EA)NEKUE why, wherefore MEN(EA)NEKUE wide NANTAFE wife (MATU)FET(EA)JARO wild NANTAJE wilderness PAP(EA)JAP(U)RAKI will SEKEU will MEN willing MAJU win NEM(EU)SEF win NEM(EU)NUT wind VAP(I)SEPUA wind SEPUA wind SER(EU)SUT wind SER(EU)KUS window RAN(E)MEFEA window FEN(UA)FUJEA window JEN(EA)MAJO window FAP(I)MAJO window FUJEA wine MERU FEJ(O)MAT(O)TEPI wine FEJ(O)MATO MER(U)TEPI wine MER(U)TEPI wing FAP(I RETU)TAPEA winter REFETEM(UA RUP)EA wipe JEK(EU)SAN wire (MEPE)KAJ(U)FAREA wise PARU wise PEN(EU)PARU wish NUT(UA)NANNAK wish NANNAK(EU)NUT with KUNU with NETU with, together KUNU, KUNE withdraw SUP(EU)JUP withdraw TUJ without PAJU witness SUS(EA)RAPO witty KUK(UE)MERU woman MAT(U)PAPO woman MAT(EU)JUM(E)PAPO woman MAT(UA)JUMI woman PAPO wonder NEK wonderful NEK(UE)FUNE wood FEJ(O)NAKO wood FEJ(O)PEMO wood FEJ(O)NAT(E)PEM(U)NAKI wool JEF(I)NAT(E)NAJ(U)NAK(I)PEJO wool NAJ(UA)PEJO wool (JEFI)FESUANAKI wool FEJ(I)FESO word (RAPUA)NUMO work MUS work PUT(E)RATI work FEN(U)MUSUA world TUT(E)RAKEA worm FAR(E) KUJ(E)JEFI worm KUJ(E)FARI worry FUT(I)PUN worry FUT(I)NAF(EU MUR) worry FUT(UA)NUF worse MARE worse TES(EU)RAME worship SEM(UE) SEJ worth (PENEU)FEN(UE)PERU worthy SEJE worthy PEK(EA)PEFE wound NEP(EU)MAR wound MAR(EU)TEM wound KES(EU)SER(EU)SUT wound NEP(U)MAREA wreck TAR(EU)MAR wreckage PUR(E)TAR(E()JEMI write KAF(EU)RAP write, invent, make (author) MEK writing KAF(EU)RAPU writing KAF(E)RAPEA wrong NANSEJ(EU PAM) wrong NEF wrong NEP wrong NANRUSE year FER(EA)SER(UA) yellow FAFE yes SURE yes NANKEPE yesterday KES(U)JENEA yet, however NANFEKEU you RAPI you PARO young NESE zero NUN zoo JEF(I)TUS(UA RAKI)O Endnotes 1. This is an endnote. I will use these only and only these to comment on the reasoning and developmental history of various design features. This prevents interruption of the presentation. 2. The use of only upper case Roman letters does several things. a. It uses the world’s most common writing system. b. It reduces the size of the character set a native to some other writing system will have to learn. c. It makes JARRAPUA text stand out. d. It makes typing easier, in more ways than one. 3. This is almost identical to the set Sapir recommended for auxlangs. Almost all languages have some phoneme close to these. That means less learning of unfamiliar sounds. The small phoneme inventory has another couple of side advantages. a. It makes vocabulary easier to learn and easier to create. The less fine distinctions you have to create associations with the better. An earlier attempt I made used a very large phoneme inventory and it was very easy to get confused between very close sounding words. Also, it makes it easier to match up a given sounding word with some English word if the fit doesn’t have to be perfect. In fact, it’s so advantageous it made the palindromes possible. b. It holds down the size of the core vocabulary. If I’m using all possible CVC syllables, I don’t need there to be thousands of them. The idea is to get the smallest vocabulary that will do what you need. 4. The tiny core vocabulary is important for two reasons. a. Simply less vocabulary to learn. b. You can have confidence that you know ALL of it. Once you know those 242, nobody can speak to you in JARRAPUA without using words made of roots you know. 5. I think they call this phonotactics. The advantage of CVC syllables is that you can string them together and they are still pronounceable. The largest consonant clusters, in compound words, are two consonants in size, and they are guaranteed to be surrounded by vowels. With the small phoneme inventory there’s a good chance (1/9) those clusters will be two of the same consonant, which is even easier to pronounce. You can even design your compound words to take advantage of it. Whenever two roots go together you have a CC cluster, so there’s no chance of confusion even if both of the doubled syllable aren’t pronounced. There’s no such thing as JARAP, it has to be JARRAP. The advantage of all the roots being the same (all CVC) is that you know when you’ve got a root. 6. It’s amazing how often I was able to make the palindromes work, and it’s a major advantage both to learning and to recall simply on the basis of multiple paths to the memory location. Also, I would imagine that many other languages, just by coincidence, will often have some word that can form a mnemonic hook for many of the JARRAPUA root vocabulary, and for each such match the palindrome get’s you two for one. 7. JARRAPUA is a mixed apriori and aposterioi artificial language. I used almost nothing but English as the aposteriori base for several reasons. a. It is the world’s most broadly spoken language. If the intent is to make JARRAPUA accessible to as many people as possible, it’s better to base the aposteriori aspect of the vocabulary on a language a lot of people already know. Basing a language on 10 percent of 10 different national languages does nobody much good except linguists who may know several languages already. JARRAPUA is not for linguists, it’s for people with little language talent or training who want to learn a language anyway. b. English has a huge vocabulary. Before I created the vocabulary, I knew what all the root vocabulary would sound like, and that every CVC would be a root word. Knowing that task was ahead of me, I knew that a language with a very large vocabulary, one using a very large inventory of phonemes, would be more likely to be able to contain a word similar in sound to each root word. c. I am a native English speaker. Sorry to be parochial, but that aided my task a lot. d. On the other hand, the approximation of English is loose and unthorough, to say the least. Much is apriori in a way. FEJ is “vegetate”, so it’s “opposite” is “animate”represented by the palindrome of FEJ, which is JEF. JEF itself is not really evocative of anything to do with animals or lively activity, except in the sense that animals are the “chief” form of life. Also, some is based on other languages (SES= six, kind of like the Spanish and PET=solidify, reminiscent of the Greek for rock.) English is good for this since much of it is already from other languages. e. The imperfect match with English is an advantage. With something like Basic English, in addition to the extensive reliance on idiom, the problem is that you may be able to say things, or understand things written in English, but you will encounter real English and you won’t get most of it. There is no possibility of mistake here, knowing JARRAPUA will not mean you have any chance of believing or making anyone believe that you know English. It is as close to English as German is, definitely a different language, not a dialect. 8. This is also close to Sapir’s recommendations. There are adjectives and adverbs for anything you need. They are all optional. Want so say something is multiple, use an adjective to say it. Want to say something is female, use an adjective. Want to say something happened in the past, use an adverb. Whatever other things are built into language structures, gone, put it in if you want. There is one multitool for all grammatical structures, the modificational clause (a phrase I made up, I told you I’m not a linguist). The syntax is always the same, there are no optional ways to do things. There are no unnecessary elements. 9. I’m not up on all the language taxonomy, but JARRAPUA uses both inflection and agglutination. Just jamming words together leaves ambiguity about how components are related to each other, so the inflecting suffixes serve the role of clarification (essentially making each compound word a kind of clause). But the inflecting suffixes in compounds do make words longer, so you can leave them out if you want, except the last one in each word. They’re there if you need to spell things out and clarify for someone who doesn’t know the word or have the ability to figure it out otherwise. 10. Initially the pairs were almost exact opposites of each other and the vocabulary was slightly different. But I realized a couple of things. I noticed that there are different ways for words to be opposites of each other. If my pairs were not exact opposites the root vocabulary could cover more ground, yet still take advantage of palindromes evoking each other. For example, initially KUS and SUK were “tighten” and “loosen”. By changing SUK to “depressurize” I could generate NANKUS (tighten) and NANSUK (pressurize). Yet “depressurize” and “tighten” still evoke each other as sort of opposites, in addition to having approximate parallels in English (cozy and suck). 11. Cases are against Sapir’s recommendations, but mine are essential to the whole scheme of word compounding. I’m using accusative and nominative, which are implicit in language itself. Word order, ie SVO or whatever, is one of the descriptors of any language, implicit is the idea that you have a subject and an object, the roles of the nominative and accusative cases, even if you don’t mark them. My application of the notion of case to my inflections of adjectives and adverbs may be incorrect, but what I’m doing enables compound words and clauses to be making statements using a tiny multipurpose tool set. The key is that I’m not using cases to escape syntax. That’s what can be confusing. [[Category:Auxlangs] Category:Languages